F l y me to the M o o n
by Jeuny
Summary: Realmente eres sincero contigo mismo? ¿Nunca has dudado si eso que sientes es realmente odio? Sirius esta seguro, pero Remus aun no puede aceptarlo. ¿Una profecía lo cambia todo? RLxSB –Slash-
1. Wait and Bleed

**A D V E R T E N C I A : **Fanfic, con contenido **_Yaoi/Slash_**. Relación **_Chico x Chico_**, si no te gusta el tema, te pido porfis que te vallas.... no acepto reclamos.

**D i s c l a i m e r :  **Todo  lo referente a Harry Potter pertenece a Rowling, yo solo me divierto escribiendo estas historias.

**Fly me to the Moon**

****

_1.- Wait and Bleed  [Espero y sangro]___

Dos años en Hogwarts y todo era igual. Su vida no habían mejorado nada desde que entro a la escuela de Magia y hechicería, el pensaba que todo seria distinto, que se podría encerrar en loe estudios y olvidarse de su condición, sabia que no tendría amigos, que estaría solo, pero no esperaba que existiera gente tan desagradable como los merodeadores.

El era un chico pálido, tranquilo, sumamente delgado, su pelo color paja y castaño claro le caía por los ojos, y a veces lo ataba en una colita. Sus ojos dorados cautivaban a cualquiera y su amable y sincera sonrisa sacaba mas de un suspiro por donde pasaba. Sus párpados siempre caídos por su condición de licántropo le daban un toque de tranquilidad y serenidad.

Lo que la gente no veia eras las partes oscuras de su ser. El Remus Lupin era un licántropo. A temprana edad fue mordido por uno y eso le trajo la horrible maldición con la que tendría que cargar toda su vida. Su cuerpo una ves al mes tomaba la forma de un ser oscuro. Y las consecuencias que dejaban las noches de luna llena, quedaban reflejadas en su cuerpo. Lleno de cicatrices.

Remus termino de leer un libro de Encantamientos, y lo dejo en la mesita de noche. Apago la vela y se metió a su cama, cerrando las cortinas del dosel y acurrucándose. Se sentía tan cansado que había subido temprano a descansar. En unos días la luna llena se reflejaría completa en el cielo oscuro y quería descansar.

Se movió un poco en la cama y sintió que algo esponjoso y sumamente asqueroso estaba bajo su cuerpo.

-Black, por la mierda..._ grito Remus observando con asco los mocos de Troll que habían en su cama._ Odio tener que compartir habitación con ese idiota.

-----*-----

_                            I've felt the hate rise up in me... / He sentido el odio aumentar en m  
                    Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves... / Arrodillarse y limpiar las hojas de la piedra…  
                    I wander over where you can't see... /  Deambulo sobre la parte que tu no puedes ver…  
                        Inside my shell, I wait and bleed... / Dentro de mi caparazón, espero y sangro…_

-----*-----

Sirius era un chico guapo, de ojos azul noche, buen cuerpo y pelo negro azulado,  de segundo al igual que el, compartían dormitorio con otros dos chicos, Peter y james. Ellos tres formaban el grupo de los Merodeadores, un pequeño grupo de amigos que se dedicaba a molestar a los Slytherin's y a el.

Remus suspiro resignado. Le habría gustado que los Merodeadores no lo trataran como a otro Slytherin. Con James y Peter no tenia muchos problemas. El Gran problema era Sirius, que le encantaba molestar a Remus y hacerlo quedar en ridículo.

Remus se levanto de la cama y con un hechizo dejo la cama limpia. Luego se saco el pijama y lo tiro a un rincón, quedando en Boxers. fue hacia su baúl y comenzó a buscar un pijama limpio y su toalla. Luego se metió al baño.

En eso sintió el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, y unos segundos después a Black reírse.

-Jajajajaja_ se reía Black a todo pulmón_ James, Peter, vengan a ver esto.  Un momento después Peter se reía junto a Sirius.

-Sirius... ahí no hay nada_ dijo James. Remus se relajo un poco mientras se jabona el cuerpo.

-Supongo que lo habría limpiado y ha corrido hacia el baño , llorando_ dijo Black con desprecio. Luego se comenzó a escuchar sus pasos acercándose al baño.  

Remus apretó los puños con fuerza. Agarro la toalla y se cubrió el cuerpo. No quería que Black le viera sus cicatrices. Tomo el pijama y lo metió a la ducha para vestirse.

Sirius entro.

-Loony, Loopy, Lupin???, donde estas?- pregunto Sirius alegre.

Remus se puso el pantalón del pijama , estaba comenzando con la camisa cuando Black abrió la cortina de golpe.

-Hola.... ¿Problemas en la cama?_ pregunto con una odiosa sonrisa.

-Muérete Black_ dijo Remus cubriendo el cuerpo.

Entonces Sirius lo noto. Noto las innumerables cicatrices del cuerpo de Remus, y la gran mordedura que tenia cerca del cuello.

-Que –ti-tienes ahí, Lupin?_ pregunto Sirius en un susurro, casi una acusación.

Remus palideció, y en un segundo se termino de poner la camisa.

-Nada que te importe, Black, y por favor... deja de decirme, Loony, Loopy y todas esas estupideces que inventas_ contesto Remus con frialdad.

Sirius se quedo ahí parado sin hacer nada. Y Remus dejo la habitación tras un portazo.

¿Habría vito mucho Sirius? Se preguntaba un y otra ves Remus. Alcanzo su cama, y la reviso antes de meterse y poder dormir.

////

Sirius entro en la biblioteca gracias a la capa que le había robado a James por unos minutos.  Tanto tiempo buscando alguna pista sobre las desapariciones de Lupin, y al fin creía haber hallado una muy buena. Esas cicatrices las había visto antes en un libro de criaturas oscuras. Una imagen mostraba unas muy parecidas a las de Lupin. Especialmente una.

Ahora entendía porque su compañero de dormitorio nunca se cambiaba frente a ellos. Si el tuviera todas esas cicatrices haría lo mismo.

Busco en los estantes el libro de criaturas oscuras por mas de media hora, hasta que al fin encontró el titulo. _"Criaturas oscuras y su oscura realidad"  _Luego volvió a la habitación.

Minutos después Sirius se encontraba con el libro abierto bajo la cama, y usaba su varita para poder guiarse en la lectura.

Paso la mitad de la noche volteando pagina tras pagina hasta que al fin encontró algo... lo leyó, y tuvo  que releerlo para asimilarlo todo.,

-Un hombre-Lobo? Lupin?_ se pregunto Sirius en un murmuro. No podía equivocarse, todo encajaba, las desaparecidas, las cicatrices, Su estado de animo luego de la luna llena.

Lo único que le faltaba por averiguar, era si las fechas de las desaparecidas de Lupin encajaban con el mapa lunar.

Dejo el libro bajo la almohada e intento conciliar el sueño, pero le era imposible.

-----*-----

_                           Not I've felt the hate rise up in me... / No he sentido el odio aumentar en m  
                    Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves... / Arrodillarse y limpiar las hojas de la piedra…  
                    I wander over where you can't see... /  Deambulo sobre la parte que tu no puedes ver…  
                        Inside my shell, I wait and bleed... / Dentro de mi caparazón, espero y sangro…_

-----*-----

¿Lupin un licántropo, ese chico dulce, amable, débil, y sensible, un horrible licántropo? Sirius nunca supo porque lo molestaba a el, le gustaba que le prestara atención, le gustara que lo mirara y lo regañara, nunca sabia porque lo elegía a el.

Luego comenzó a recordar el cuerpo de Remus. Delgadísimo y muy débil como si no hubiese comido en días, pero el lo veía comer y comía tanto como el, y eso en si ya era mucho.

-debe ser horrible_ murmuro Sirius recordando las innumerables cicatrices._ pero...tiene buen cuerpo

Después de enrojecer por reflexionar su comentario. Se quedo dormido pensando en Remus.

/////

Remus despertó al día siguiente y para su sorpresa no había rastro de sus compañeros de habitación. Se aseo con tranquilidad y bajo a desayunar solo.

Se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor y comió todo lo que tenia a su alcance. Los días antes de la luna llena exigían mayor cantidad de alimentación. 

Remus comenzó a fijar su mirada en los otros Gryffindor, la mayoría le saluda con sonrisas, y varias chicas de primero le agitaban la mano con nerviosismo. En cambio Black lo miraba de una manera extraña.

Pensó en decirle que lo dejara de mirar así, pero si Black no lo molestaba el no lo haría. No era ese tipo de personas.

Se quedo un rato mirando a Black mientras terminaba su avena y noto las grandes ojeras que tenia. Como si no hubiese dormido en toda la noche.

Remus despejo de su mente a Black y termino su desayuno, salió del comedor e iba por los pasillo cuando alguien le agarro por la muñeca.

-Oye, Lupin_ dijo una voz.

Snape.

-Que pasa Severus?_ pregunto Remus volteándose y quedando frente a Severus, le regalo una sonrisa. Severus pareció estar incomodo.

-Este... tu sabes debemos terminar el trabajo de Pociones_ dijo Snape tomando su tono frió e indiferente_ ¿Tienes libre la noche??

-Claro, te veré en la biblioteca como a las_ Remus repaso mentalmente su horario_  te parece como a las 8?

-Excelente_ afirmo Severus_ hasta luego.

-Hasta luego Severus_ dijo Remus sonriéndole. Siguió a Snape con la mirada y no noto como alguien lo espiaba.

Remus siguió su camino hacia el aula de transformaciones, se paro en la puerta esperando que tocaran el timbre cuando alguien lo paso a llevar en el codo.

-Mierda, Lupin, fíjate.

-Lo Siento Black, pero tu deberías fijarte por donde vas_ dijo Remus volteando la mirada hacia otro lado.

Sirius bufo.

Remus apoyo su espalda contra el muro de piedra mientras esperaba a que comenzaran pronto las clases, Sirius lo imito y se dejo caer hasta sentarse en el suelo.

Remus lo observo, se veía algo enfadado, el pelo un poco húmedo le caía por los ojo, su camisa mal abrochada y su corbata suelta le daban un toque rebelde. Sus ojos azules se fijaban en todas las chicas que pasaban y las mas grandes le dirigían amplias sonrisas y salían cuchicheando por el pasillo.

Remus observo el cielo nublado y unas pocas gotas deslizarse por la ventana, mañana seria luna llena y odiaba cuando tenia que irse con el mal tiempo, aparte de todo le daban miedo las tormentas.

Si Sirius supiera... se reiría de el por ser un niño pequeño y asustadizo. Ni imaginarse si sabia que era un licántropo, le contaría a todo el colegio y de seguro lo echarían de Hogwarts. Remus se mordió el labio inferior y un hilo de sangre se deslizo por su labio.

Sirius lo observaba como se quitaba la sangre con un pañuelo verde.

Sonó la campana y Remus entro rápidamente al aula con el pañuelo en la boca.

///// 

Sirius observaba fijamente desayunar a Remus y cuando este lo miro, noto como que iba a decir algo, pero siguió concentrado en su avena.

Minutos después Remus termino su desayuno, Sirius lo observo salir.

-Nos vemos en el aula, James_ dijo Sirius a su amigo, yendo tras Remus.

-No me piensas esperar?? ..._ pregunto james, pero Sirius ya se había ido.

Sirius camino detrás de Lupin y noto que Severus le agarraba la muñera para detenerlo.  Sirius sintió  una extraña punzada en el pecho.

Rápidamente busco un escondite mientras Snape y Remus hablaban, se escondió tras la puerta abierta de un aula que lo cubría perfectamente y escucho el final de la conversación.

-...¿Tienes libre la noche??_  Sirius escucho que Severus preguntaba. 

¿Qué diablos pensaba hacer Severus con Remus esa noche?

-Claro, te veré en la biblioteca como a las_ Remus se detuvo un momento_  te párese como a las 8?

-Excelente_ afirmo Severus, Sirius hecho un vistazo y vio a Snape alejarse de Remus_ hasta luego.

-Hasta luego, Severus_ dijo Remus en tono amable.

Chan Chan Chan, así que Remus y Severus se iban a encontrar esa noche, eh? En la biblioteca, no necesitaba saber que iban a hacer, su pervertida mente ya se lo decía. Pero...¿Seria la biblioteca el lugar apropiado para hacerlo?

Sirius caminaba con la mirada perdida en el cielo hacia el aula de transformaciones.

-Yo usaría un aula vacía_ se aconsejo Sirius. Pero, ¿Snape y Lupin? ¿Snape y Lupin? Era algo... asqueroso. Lupin era demasiado, amable y bondadoso, para meterse un un sujeto como Snape. Sirius no noto que chocaba con alguien.

-Mierda Lupin, fíjate ..._ dijo Sirius pero observando a Remus sobarse el codo. Sirius le discutió a Remus, pero como siempre parecia que a Remus no le influían en lo mas mínimo sus comentarios. No le importaba que Sirius le hablase, eso a Sirius le enfurecía, parecia que para Remus, Sirius no existía.

Sirius entro a paso lento al aula de Transformaciones y ocupo un asiento atrás de Remus. James que le había guardado un asiento a su lado, le dirigió una mirada de odio. Luego se cambia al lado de Sirius bastante molesto

-Crees que soy tu perrito faldero?_ pregunto James sacando su varita y libros de la mochila.

-Que?

-Porque no fuiste, allá, Oh no, cierto! Tu eres Sirius Black, y si a ti se te antoja sentarte aquí, yo tengo que ir hacia ti!, perdona lo había olvidado_ dijo james sarcásticamente.

Sirius se rió y le dio una palmadita en el hombro

-Anda james, es solo que no te vi...

-Lo he notado, has estado toda la mañana siguiendo a ese_ dijo James haciendo unas señas con la cabeza hacia Remus que estaba delante ellos.

-No es cierto_ mintió Sirius 

-Black, Potter! Cállense de una ves_ les grito la profesora Mcgonagall.

Remus se volteo y miro a Sirius. Sirius le saco la lengua y Remus  agito la mano en señal de saludo. Luego sonrió.

Sirius frunció el ceño. Se volteo y vio que atrás de el estaba Lily Evans, sonriéndole a Remus. Gruño y luego se volvió.

-Remus tiene novia!_ le murmuro Sirius a James.

-Quien?_ pregunto James acercándose a Sirius.

-Evans_ le respondió Sirius. James lo miro y entrecerró los ojos, parecia molesto.

-Lo dudo_ luego de eso no hablo en toda la clase y Sirius tuvo que conformarse con lanzarle bolitas de papel a Lupin en la cabeza.

/////

Al principio del segundo curso, Remus se había hecho una gran amiga, Lily Evans, era una chica muy estudiosa de hermosos ojos verdes y pelo rojo. Simpatizaba mucho con Remus y ella tampoco tenia muchas amigas y en lo que mas coincidían era...

-Odio a esos estúpidos!_ dijo Lily mientras le quitaba las bolitas de papel que le había puesto Sirius a Remus en el pelo

-Al principio yo creí que no lo aguantaría, pero ya me he acostumbrado_ dijo Remus sacudiendo la cabeza y despeinándose,  dejando caer las ultimas bolitas.

-Y ese Potter, esa todo el día presumiendo que es buscador, como lo detesto_ dijo Lily acalorada.

Remus sonrió. James y Lily podrían pasarse peliando horas, aunque algo raro había ahí.

Remus se paso todo el resto del día con Lily Evans, compartiendo apuntes en Historia de la Magia, comparando trabajos en Herbólogia y se destacaron en Encantamientos junto con Potter y Black

Llego la noche y Remus se encontraba sentado frente a la chimenea ordenando sus apuntes, reviso la hora y salió rápido de la torre de Gryffindor hacia la biblioteca. Paso rápido por los pasillos y tropezó con algo. 

-lo siento!_ se disculpo Remus, pero no había nadie. Siguió su camino hasta la biblioteca y entro, en una mesa al final de la sala estaba Severus Snape.

-Llegas tarde, Lupin_ dijo Snape en su habitual vos fría.

Remus frunció el cejo, solo se había pasado unos minutos.

-Bien, démonos prisa, no quiero estar toda la noche en esto.

Remus fue por los libros y comenzaron a hacer el ensayo donde el profesor de pociones los había puesto juntos. Remus miraba se ves en cuando a Snape y este tenia un asomo de sonrisa en los labios.

Snape siempre era el blanco perfecto de los merodeadores,  Remus lo comprendía tan bien.

Ya eran mas de las 9:30. Remus bostezó.

-puedo terminar yo solo_ dijo Snape sin apartar la mirada de su pergamino

-No, claro que no_ dijo Remus sonriendo_ perdona esque ayer dormí pésimo.

-Debe ser horrible tener que compartir habitación con esos malditos Gryffindor's.

Remus no sabia si asentir o decirle que no le dijera malditos Gryffindor. Luego recordó todos los malos momentos que le habían hecho pasar y su amable sonrisa se borro del rostro.

-Lo es, me habrían gustado quedar en Revenclaw o algo así_ dijo Remus, era verdad, en Revenclaw había gente muy simpática y tranquila._ tu no tienes muchos amigos, verdad?

-No, ni me interesa_ dijo Snape rascándose la barbilla con el lápiz.

-Pues, si esto te anima, yo tampoco, no podría convivir bien con Black, es decir, es el , el que me molesta, no se porque se las trae conmigo_ dijo Remus terminando los últimos 5 centímetros de su trabajo.

-Porque es un puto Gryffindor_ dijo Snape.

-_Expelliarmus!__ grito una vos

Snape termino la frase y un momento después había salido volando de la silla y había topado contra la muralla cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

-Snape!_ Remus corrió a su lado y lo ayudo­ _ Black!!!!!!

-Que ocurre ahí?_ pregunto madame Pince molesta.

Los otros estudiantes que habían en la biblioteca se quedaron mirando.

Sirius se encontraba con la varita en alto, el rostro rojo y james lo tenia agarrado por los codos para que no atacara mas a Snape

-Ennervate!_ dijo Remus, Snape abrió los ojos y se levanto.

-Gracias, Lupin, _ dijo Snape. Remus enrojeció y se sorprendió por la actitud de Snape. 

En un minuto llego madame Pince, los mando a todos a sus salas, y les prohibió la entrada a la biblioteca por 2 semanas.

-.... y además hacer magia en la biblioteca..... el director sabrá de esto_ termino diciendo.

-Que mierda tienes en esa cabeza!_ le grito Remus rojo de ira. Mientras caminaban, casi corriendo hacia la sala común. Remus iba a tres metros adelantes de ellos_ Que hacías expiándonos!

-Que hacías con ese apestoso Slytherin!_ le grito Sirius._ pudo hacerte algo!

-Nunca te a importado lo que me pueda pasar...,_ grito Remus con los ojos empañados_ No tienes que comenzar ahora. TE ODIO Black!! 

/////

Sirius Entro en la habitación y vio como siempre las cortinas de Lupin corridas. Sirius frunció el ceño y james entro detrás de el.

-creo que te pasaste, no teníamos derecho en maternos en su vida privada_ dijo james observando con cuidado a su amigo, _ si esta con Snape es cosa suya.

Sirius apretó los puños.

-No tienes que decirlo_ dijo Sirius_ Que mas da, el nos odia, ya lo has oído.

Las cortinas del dosel de Remus se abrieron a la par, mostrando al chico delgado, con los ojos rojos y el rostro rojo de furia. Observo con cuidado a Sirius y luego paso la mirada por James.

-Yo... en primer lugar, yo no estoy con Snape, en segundo, yo ...._ dijo Remus respirando con dificultad_ ... No me gusta tener problemas con Uds. No se porque la toman conmigo, , no se que les e hecho yo para que Uds. Me traten así... pero... ya estoy harto de Uds. dos._ dirigió su mirada a Sirius._ lo único que les pido es que me dejen y ya...

Sirius miro a Remus con los labios semi-abiertos y los ojos casi cerrados.

-Mientras menos tratemos entre nosotros, será mejor_ continuo Remus sintiendo una punzada en el pecho.

-Ojala y hubieras quedado en Revenclaw _ dijo Sirius y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Bajo las escalares lo mas rápido que pudo y se tiro al sillón de la sala común. 

¿Por qué siempre tenia que ser Lupin? ¿Por qué lo molesta a el? Siempre había sentido algo cuando el estaba cerca, se veía tan débil que era el blanco perfecto, cuando esos ojos dorados lo miraban con tristeza, sentía unas terribles ganas de pedirle perdón, pero no, el era un merodeador, un bromista, nunca pedía perdón por sus travesuras.

Y esto había sido demasiado,  Remus lo odiaba, y le gustaría estar lo mas lejos Sirius. 

Sin saber porque, eso le dolió a Sirius, le habría gustado que Remus lo mirara, y se riera de las bromas que el le hacia a los Slytherin's, pero como eso no había resultado, había optado por molestarlo a el.

-Dios!_ dijo Sirius_ ¿Por qué mierda me importa tanto?  Solo es un maldito Licántropo.

-----*-----

_                          Get outta my head cuz I don't need this / Sal de mi cabeza porque no necesito esto /  
                          Why I didn't I see this? / ¿Por qué no vi esto?   
                          __I'm a victim - Manchurian candidate / Soy una víctima – Candidato de Manchuria   
                          I have sinned by just / He pecado con solo   
                          Makin' my mind up and takin' your breath away / Decidirme y eliminar tu respiración _

-----*-----

Sirius recordó que mañana era luna llena, mañana descubriría la verdad de Lupin. 

Sirius se quedo el resto de la noche en la sala común, y se quedo dormido en el sillón.

El sonido de un trueno despertó a Sirius a mediados de la noche. Se levanto del sillón y se fue a su cuarto. Entro con cuidado de no hacer ruido, y vio que la cama de Lupin estaba vacía. Sintió el sonido del agua, y supuso que se estaba duchando.

-Lupin?_ se pregunto Sirius. _ Esta loco, son las 4 de la mañana.

Sirius despertó a la mañana siguiente antes que sus  amigos. Afuera había un tiempo horrible. Saco de debajo de la almohada el calendario lunar, y tacho el ultimo día; hoy seria luna llena, y su oportunidad para saber la verdad de Remus.

Se rasco la cabeza perezosamente y vio que la cama de Lupin esta ordenada. Bostezó largamente y se fue al baño. Se paso los siguientes 20 minutos en la ducha donde casi se queda dormido.

Bajo a desayunar y noto que había mucha menos gente que de costumbre. Claro, hoy había visita a Hogsmeasde, pero ellos no tenían edad para ir.

-Porque no me esperaste?_ le pregunto alguien que había puesto su mano en su hombro.

James

-Estabas en la habitación?_ pregunto Sirius sin voltearse.

-Que te ocurre últimamente?_ le pregunto james alzando la ceja. _ has estado muy raro, es de Lupin, verdad?

Sirius se volteo y le sonrió a su amigo. No podía ocultarle nada, lo conocía tan Bien.

-Si, es de Lupin_ asintió Sirius. Luego le contó lo que había visto en el cuerpo de Lupin, las coincidencias, y que pensaba llegar al fin del asunto.

-Lupin? Un licántropo?_ pregunto james asombrado unos minutos después.

-Eso es lo que creo..._ dijo Sirius_ me acompañaras esta noche?

-Por supuesto.

-----*-----

_                            I've felt the hate rise up in me... / He sentido el odio aumentar en m  
                    Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves... / Arrodillarse y limpiar las hojas de la piedra…  
                    I wander over where you can't see... /  Deambulo sobre la parte que tu no puedes ver…  
                        Inside my shell, I wait and bleed... / Dentro de mi caparazón, espero y sangro…_

-----*-----

W a i t   a n d   B l e e d   –   S l i p k n o t 

**Notas de la Autora **: Holas!!!!! ^-^ Eh aquí yo con otra de mis historias de Sirius x Remus  xD. Esta ves un amor-odio. ^^ Esq. hay muchas historias (me incluyo) donde Sirius y Remus son tan amigos, y todo eso... tonce creo que esta = sale un poco de lo normal.

No se cada cuanto actualicé esta historia. Pero no dejare de actualizar 1 ves a la semana "I Need you So Much"  .. creo que con esta me demorare un poco mas.. o.

**La canción**;   me encanta siempre me ha gustado Slipknot, y creo que la letra viene bastante. Solo he pegado algunas estrofas y me he saltado varias....

                                       R e v i e w   P l e a s e 


	2. Somewhere I Belong

**A D V E R T E N C I A : **Fanfic, con contenido **_Yaoi/Slash_**. Relación **_Chico x Chico_**, si no te gusta el tema, te pido porfis que te vallas.... no acepto reclamos.

**D i s c l a i m e r :  **Todo  lo referente a Harry Potter pertenece a Rowling, yo solo me divierto escribiendo estas historias.

**Fly me to the Moon**

****

_2.- __Somewhere I Belong  ___

-Lupin

-....

-LUPIN!_ grito Sirius dándole molestos golpes en la cabeza a Remus.

-Que??, que paso?_ Remus abrió los ojos lentamente, se había quedado dormido en la biblioteca, era la hora del almuerzo, y Remus no había almorzado para poder terminar los deberes.

-te has quedado dormido_ dijo Sirius haciendo burla._ Bef..

-lo se idiota, no tenias para que despertarme_ dijo Remus firmemente, aunque en el fondo agradecía a Black de haberlo despertado.

-Como quieras_ dijo Sirius fríamente y se fue.

Remus se llevo las dos manos a la cabeza, apoyando los codos en la mesa.

Me siento mal...... mi cabeza va a explotar en cualquier minuto.... Y para mas, Black viene a molestarme

Remus tomo sus cosas y se fue a su siguiente clase, se sentía muy cansado, y de repente sentía que se salía de control y actuaba demasiado precipitado, todo por culpa de la luna llena que esa noche se reflejaría.

La mochila de Remus iba muy cargada, y le dolía la espalda. Llego frente al aula de clases, y espero, un segundo después todos los libros cayeron al suelo, y la tinta negra los ensucio.

-Dios..._ Remus suspiro, se sentía un completo idiota recogiendo sus cosas, además, sus libros y pergaminos ya no le servirían de nada. Estaba recogiendo los libros de encantamientos cuando le pareció oír una risita. Remus miro entre las murallas y distinguió ese inconfundible pelo negro azulado.

Black.... Black.... Black le había hechizado la mochila.

Remus estaba rojo de ira, cuando alguien le comenzó a ayudar a recoger sus cosas.

-Gracias..._ dijo Remus sonriendo a Snape.

Snape pareció ruborizarse un poco y luego, hubo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-De nada, pe-pero, no te acostumbres_ dijo Snape.

Terminaron de recoger las cosas de Remus, y ambos entraron a sus clases, diferentes.

Remus entro al aula y se sentó adelante junto con Lily Evans, El Profesor les pidió que sacaran los apuntes y Remus levanto la mano.

-Lupin?

 -Si, profesor, la tinta se me derramo sobre los pergaminos y los libros...esto....._ dijo Remus algo avergonzado_ fue Black

hubo un incomodo momento de silencio, las orejas de Remus estaban rojas y calientes, pero no se arrepentía, Black merecía que alguien le diera un alto.

-Señor, Black, es cierto?_ pregunto el profesor ligeramente enojado.

Hubo otro silencio solo quebrado por el chasquido de la lengua de Peter

-Si profesor_ dijo Sirius firmemente. El Profesor negó  la cabeza y volvió a su asiento.

¿Black CONFESANDO? Remus aun no podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando, Black nunca confesaría, lo negaría hasta la muerte. Miro sobre su hombro bastante asustado, y su corazón latiendo muy aprisa, miro a Black a los ojos y Black le devolvió la mirada. Había un odio intenso reflejado en ellos, Los ojos antes azules, ahora eran negros, negros como la noche, y parecia que no había ninguna estrella en ellos. Remus se volteo a mirar al profesor.

-Idiota..._ dijo Sirius, si antes parecia que todos miraban alternativos a Sirius y a Remus, ahora parecia una buena película que nadie quería perecerse  Remus apretó los puños, no quería salirse de sus limites_  Cobarde, no mereces ser un Gryffindor.

Remus apretó mas los puños y cerro los ojos. El profesor se había parado de la silla

-Señor Black...

-Eres un puto cobarde...._ continuo Sirius. Esto era demasiado para Remus.

-Señor Black....

- eres tan triste que no sabes hacer nada mas que molestar, lo único que quieres es llamar la atención...

-Señor Lupin...

-Por lo menos tengo amigos, y no soy un triste rechazado como tu!!

-Si para tener amigos, hay que basarse en molestar a otros, prefiero no tenerlos_ Remus ya no hablaba, gritaba.

-LUPIN!!!! BLACK!

-Asqueroso lic...._ Sirius comenzó gritando.

**_-----*-----_**

_                                                               (When this began) / (Cuando esto comenzó)  
                                                             I had nothing to say / No tenía nada que decir  
                                 And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me / Y me perdí en el vacío adentro de mi  
                                                                 (I was confused) / (Estaba confundido)  
                                                    And I live it all out to find / Y lo viví todo para encontrar  
            That I'm not the only person with these things in mind / Que no soy la única persona con estas cosas en mente  
                                                                 (Inside of me) / (Adentro de mí)   
                      But all that they can see the words revealed / Pero todo lo que pueden ver las palabras revelaron  
                            Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel / Es la única cosa real que me queda por sentir  
                                                          (Nothing to lose) / (Nada que perder)  
                                              Just stuck, hollow and alone / Simplemente atrapado, hueco y solo  
                           And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own / Y la culpa es toda mía, y la culpa es toda mía_

**_-----*-----_**

-Basta lo dos!! Detención! Y 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor_ El profesor para justo a Sirius antes de que delatara a Remus ante toda la clase.

Remus sentía el sudor caer por su frente, Black lo sabia, Black lo sabia, Black lo sabia....  Remus sintió sus ojos humedecerse, si no hubiera sido por el profesor....

Remus siguió respirando con dificultad, parecia que nadie mas que el había captado bien lo que Black había estado a punto de decir. Sintió una mano sobre la suya.

Lily. La chica le sonrió ampliamente, y movió la comisura de sus labios diciendo " No te preocupes" Remus le sonrió.

-bien, si podemos seguir el resto de la clase...._ dijo el profesor, luego se vieron sumergidos en la clase, todos menos Remus y Sirius que aun seguían temblando uno de miedo y el otro de ira.

///

-MALDITO LICANTRPO! _ Sirius había tirado todas las cosas de su cama al suelo, descargando su ira.

-Sirius....

-TODO POR SU CULPA, Y AHORA TENDRE QUE TENER UN CASTIGO CON EL....

-Sirius...

-LO ODIO.... LO ODIO!

-Sirius!!! No vas a sacar nada maldiciéndolo, creo que deberías pedirle unas disculpas_ dijo James, estaba tan enojado como Sirius, pero su mejor amigo, había estado a punto de meter la pata.

-Perdona??? Lo ultimo que saldrá de mi boca serán unas disculpas...

Minutos después...

- Perdona!_ dijo Sirius casi gritando y tirando las palabras a mal talante de su boca.

Remus desvió su vista del libro para encarar a Sirius.

- .... 

-Se que...me descontrole_ dijo Sirius. Se sentía un completo idiota haciendo eso, pero era la única forma que tenia en su mente para arreglar el problema... Además todo había sido por James, el lo había convencido.

-De acuerdo..._ dijo Remus volviendo al libro, parecía que como siempre las palabras de Sirius no le importaban en lo mas mínimo.

-.... vete al diablo....._ dijo Sirius arto, no soportaba que lo trataran así.

Sirius entro al baño de su cuarto, se lavo la cara y se miro al espejo.

-Porque me importa tanto_ le pregunto a su reflejo, no sabia que era lo que tenia Lupin.... 

-Sentirás algo mas..._ le respondió su reflejo.

Sirius se ruborizo un poco y se desarreglo el pelo

-No se cual es tu afán de verte tan desaliñado_ le dijo el reflojo. Sirius bufo y se fue a su cama a hacer hora. Ya saldría la luna llena.

Sirius sintió que alguien le movía el hombro. 

-EH!! Sirius.... oye.…. 

-Que??_ pregunto Sirius. Se había quedado dormido_ James ya es de noche., y Lupin? Deberíamos haberlo seguido!, lo hemos perdido.

-Que pasa?_ pregunto Peter, despertando.

-nada Pet, vuelve a dormir_ dijo james al lado de Sirius . Y no tuvieron que repetirlo.

-Bajemos... haremos hora hasta que vuelva_ dijo Sirius decidido.

-Sirius hace mucho sueñito!_ dijo James refregándose los ojos.

-bien, yo bajare..._ dijo Sirius de mal humor.

- Ya voy....voy, no es para que te enojes..._ dijo james.

 Bajaron a la sala común, para hacer hora y para mantenerse despiertos, enumeraron una lista de las chicas mas lindas de Hogwarts, sacaron los cojines de los sillones y buscaron cosas perdidas debajo de ellos, practicaron sus pasos de ballet diarios, ( xD) jugaron una partida de ajedrez.... hasta que James cayo dormido.

Sirius suspiro hondo, ya había amanecido quizás se había equivocado, quizás después de todo Lupin no fuera un licántropo.... 

El retrato se abrió....

///

Black pidiéndome perdón.... es lo mas estúpido que me ha pasado en el día. 

Remus caminaba hacia la enfermería, se había puesto bajo la capa del colegio, un pijama viejo y lleno de sangre seca para la ocasión, llego a la enfermería, y fue junto a madame Promfey al sauxe Boxeador.

-Vendré por ti en la mañana cielo_ dijo la señora Promfey dulcemente.

-Gracias..._ dijo Remus sonriendo.

El lobo había despertado, corrió hacia la puerta intentando abrirla pero era inútil, tenia que descargar su odio con algo, el odio del lobo, y el rencor de Remus.... Rompió los muebles de la casa enterrándose las astillas en el cuerpo, corrió para todos lados sintiéndose encerrado e inútil, se mordió el cuerpo y aulló en la oscura noche.

Remus despertó a la mañana siguiente, era el alba, debían ser no mas de las 5 de la mañana, la puerta se abrió y la señora Promfey vio a Remus encogido sobre si mismo, desnudo y temblando. 

-Oh Dios mío_ dijo la señora Promfey al ver el cuerpo de Remus.

La señora Promfey lo ayudo a ponerse encima el pijama ajado y lleno de sangre seca que se cubrió rápidamente con la sangre reciente.

Llegaron a la enfermería, y la señora Promfey curo sus heridas, mientras Remus solo gemía de dolor de ves en cundo.

Debía ser valiente, sabia que su cuerpo estaba horriblemente dañado, pero era su destino, su horrible destino, y no quería llorar, no quería, no quería llegar a su cuarto y tener rastros de lagrimas por su rostro. Black, Black se burlaría de el, como siempre.

-Estas listo amor_ dijo dulcemente la Señora Promfey_ Puedes ir a tu cuarto, y por favor quédate en la cama, no salgas por nada del mundo, hoy no podrás asistir a clases.

-QUE??? Tengo examen!_ dijo Remus con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Se te excusara y lo  darás después, no puedes caminar mucho en este estado, mañana estarás como nuevo

Remus se encontraba caminando hacia su sala común, minutos despues.

-Como nuevo, con nuevas cicatrices, para que mi cuerpo sea aun mas horrible_ se dijo Remus a si mismo. Dijo la contraseña y entro por el retrato. 

-Black?_ pregunto Remus anonadado. Ahí sentado en el sillón, con los codos sobre sus rodillas estaba Sirius con la vista en Remus.

-ya era hora..._ dijo Sirius sin poder borrar su risa del rostro.

-No estoy para tu bromas, estoy cansado....el-el vía-viaje ah sido cansa-dor_ dijo Remus. Luego miro su ropa. Aun seguía con el pijama roto lleno de sangre, había dejado su capa en la enfermería.

Sirius fijo su vista en el cuerpecito de Remus, lleno de sangre y de heridas,  sus ojos se ensancharon y abrió la boca débilmente.

**_-----*-----_**

_             I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real / Quiero sanar, quiero sentir lo que pensé que nunca fue real  
                I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long / Quiero dejar ir el dolor que he sentido por tanto tiempo  
                                   (Erase all the pain till it's gone) / (Borrar todo el dolor hasta que se haya ido)  
            I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real / Quiero sanar, quiero sentir como si estuviera cerca de algo real  
                  I wanna find something I've wanted all along / Quiero encontrar algo que he querido desde el principio  
                                **               Somewhere I belong / Algún lugar a donde pertenecer**_

**_-----*-----_**

Remus bajo la mirada, podía sentir las lagrimas nacer en sus ojos.

-Se, que lo sabes.... Ayer quisiste que todos lo supieran...._ dijo Remus

-....

-No necesito tu lastima Black, aquí esta tu débil compañero de habitación, el idiota Lupin, búrlate...

-.....

-BURLATE!!! VAMOS!_ Remus Gritaba, había fijado su vista en la de Black y sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas.

-.....

-Lupin... _ una vos había salido de el rincón de la sala, James.

-Tu..._ comenzó Remus aun mas asustado. Obvio! Sirius le contaba todo a su fiel amigo.

-Si, también lo se, me pareces horrible..._ dijo James fríamente.

Que hiriente pueden ser pensó Remus bajando nuevamente la mirada.

-Que pasaría..._ dijo Sirius hablando por primera ves._ Si todos lo saben...??

Remus miro a Black, ese no era el Black que el conocía, esa mirada triste en su rostro, esos ojos preocupados, y esa vos temblorosa. No era Black.

-Yo... supongo que me echarían de Hogwarts.... y estaría registrado como hombre-lobo, todos me temerían..._ Remus se iba desmoronando poco a poco conforme iba habando.

-No intentes darnos lastima.._ dijo James sin tomarle mucha importancia a las palabras de Remus. Sirius asintió al comentario de James.

Remus sentía su cuerpo temblar, Se lo dirán, se lo dirán a todos  

-Sirius... ya están todos por bajar, y estoy seguro de que a todos les gustara saber quien es, mas bien que es  Remus Lupin..._ dijo James fríamente.

-ningún padre querrá que sus hijos estudien con un licántropo_ dijo Sirius.

-Black! No pueden, por favor_ dijo Remus tomando con una mano el brazo de Sirius.

-No me toques asqueroso licántropo._ le dijo Sirius fríamente_ Te creías muy hombrecito ayer en clases, cuando le dijiste al profesor , no? Ahora demuéstralo .

Remus temblaba. Asqueroso Licántropo – Asqueroso Licántropo Eso era lo que el era... 

-un asqueroso Licántropo_ dijo Remus bajando la mirada y dejando caer una lagrima, antes de mirar a sus compañeros y salir corriendo de la sala común.

Corrió por los desolados pasillos de madrugada, sabia adonde tenia que ir, al despacho de Dumbledore, tenia que pedirle ayuda. Llego frente a la gárgola de piedra  y se dio cuenta que no sabia la contraseña. Espero unos minutos sin saber que hacer hasta que apareció la profesora Mcgonagall.

-Puedo ayudarle, Señor Lupin?_ pregunto la profesora, ignorando el vestuario y estado de Remus.

-Dumbledore, tengo que hablar con el_ dijo Remus.

-De acuerdo_ dijo la profesora, dijo la contraseña y la gárgola comenzó a dar vueltas, hasta llegar a la altura de Remus y Mcgonagall, dejando un espacio considerable, Remus entro solo y agradeció a la profesora, luego la gárgola comenzó a subir. Cuando llego frente a la puerta golpeo tres veces.

-Adelante_ dijo la inconfundible vos del Director. Remus entro, antes ya había estado en la oficina del directo, debido a su condición, Remus había ido a hablar con el un par de veces.

-Buenos días Remus_ dijo el profesor Dumbledore con una Gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días.... Señor_ se apresuró a decir Remus. Dumbledore le hizo una seña, y Remus tomo asiento. Dumbledore le preguntó que asuntos lo traían hasta el y Remus medito unos segundos.

-Black, señor, Black y Potter saben que soy un licántropo_ dijo Remus estremeciéndose un poco.

-Lo se _ dijo Dumbledore,_ El Profesor me lo ha dicho, al parecer ayer en la clase lo alcanzo a atajar.

-Si.. pero como es que..._ comenzó Remus.

-Como es que no eh hecho nada? Ahora mismo deben ya venir a mi despacho_ dijo Dumbledore sonriendo a Remus, quien se sintió un poco cohibido. _ independiente de eso... Profecías, Remus, Profecías.

-Profecías?_ pregunto Remus sin entender nada.

-Exacto...._ dijo Dumbledore, tomo un poco de aire y siguió_ Cada maldición, tiene una leyenda, una consecuencia, y una profecía.

Remus asintió en señal de comprensión. Aunque no entendía bien .

-En su caso, la licantropía..._ dijo Dumbledore.

-Mi-Mi Licantropía tiene una profecía?_ pregunto Remus moviéndose un poco en su asiento.

-Desde luego, Remus_ dijo Dumbledore mientras buscaba algo en sus cajones

Remus medito un minuto las palabras sin entender mucho.

-Aquí esta!_ dijo Dumbledore, estirando el brazo y pasándole a Remus lo que parecia solo un cochino y mugriento pedazo de pergamino, muy antiguo._ Toma, solo tu debes descifrarla, no te puedo asegurar cuando tardaras, pueden ser, días meses, años.... pero, estoy seguro que con el pasar del tiempo lo lograras_  dijo Dumbledore 

///

Una hora mas tarde, un decepcionado James, y un mas tranquilo Sirius iban saliendo del despacho de Dumbledore.

-Habría sido la oportunidad perfecta para que Lupin abandonara el colegio._ dijo james fríamente

-....

-Sirius?_ pregunto James mirando a su compañero mientras caminaban al gran Salón para desayunar.

-No pasa nada..._ dijo Sirius sin darle importancia a lo que lo tenia preocupado_  Sabes, creo que nos equivocamos....en pensar decirle a todos...

-De todos modos Dumbledore no nos dejara_ dijo james_ pero.... si Dumbledore no nos hubiera dicho nada, que habrías hecho?

Sirius lo medito un poco, por una extraña no le habría gustado que Lupin se hubiera ido de Hogwarts. No, no era eso, era que no quería mas problema... si eso era...No era que le importara Lupin, no,  eso nunca...

-Pues..... Ponte en su lugar james, es todo un rechazado_ dijo Sirius intentando buscar un asomo de sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo, cosa que no apareció_ no, no creo que lo hubiera hecho.

-Lo suponía_ dijo James volteándose.

Sirius frunció el ceño, pero era mejor no discutir.

**_-----*-----_**

_             I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real / Quiero sanar, quiero sentir lo que pensé que nunca fue real  
                I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long / Quiero dejar ir el dolor que he sentido por tanto tiempo  
                                   (Erase all the pain till it's gone) / (Borrar todo el dolor hasta que se haya ido)  
            I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real / Quiero sanar, quiero sentir como si estuviera cerca de algo real  
                  I wanna find something I've wanted all along / Quiero encontrar algo que he querido desde el principio  
                                **               Somewhere I belong / Algún lugar a donde pertenecer**_

**_-----*-----_**

S o m  e w h e r e   I    B e l o n g  -   L i n k i n   P a r k 

**Notas del Autor : **Hello!!! He aquí un nuevo capitulo de mi nuevo fic!!! Muchas gracias por mandar todos esos Review!!! 9!! Para ser el primer capitulo! Wow es arto! ^^  
Bem.. ¿ Que se supone que dice la profecía de Remus? En el próximo capitulo lo sabrán!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Como esta el fic? Espero no los allá desilusionado T__T aunque a mi me gusto mucho!  
La canción : Esta hermosa canción es de Linkin Park, y se la dedico a mi pobre lobito. Le va perfecta no? ^^ También pegue solo algunas frases locas, las que mas venían xD .....ojala les allá gustado.

                                       R e v i e w   P l e a s e 


	3. Thank You

**A D V E R T E N C I A : **Fanfic, con contenido **_Yaoi/Slash_**. Relación **_Chico x Chico_**, si no te gusta el tema, te pido porfis que te vallas.... no acepto reclamos.

**D i s c l a i m e r :  **Todo  lo referente a Harry Potter pertenece a Rowling, yo solo me divierto escribiendo estas historias.

**Fly me to the Moon**

****

_3.- Thank You  [Gracias]___

Remus entro en la habitación, vio un papel que parecia ser una redacción , estaba en el suelo, lo ignoro  y cerro la puerta rápidamente tras cerciorarse de que no estaban sus compañeros de habitación. Se tiro a su cama, se cubrió con algunas mantas y cerro los doseles. El corazón le latía rápidamente, tomo el papel que había guardado y escondido en el bolsillo del viejo pijama, lo abrió, y lo leyó:

                    Cierta luna, cierta estrella 

_Juntas por siempre estarán_

_En la luna llena, esta sufrirá       _

_Pero su amable estrella, no lo permitirá               _

_Juntas por siempre, se dice que estarán_

_de ahí a que sea verdad, el destino lo dir_

_En su juventud, la estrella brillara_

_pues odiarla, la luna no podr_

_Quizás, por el amor que sentirán_

_pues "nadie entiende a los humanos"_

_por largos años, juntas estarán_

_La desconfianza y el miedo_

_será el principio del final_

_por muy triste que parezca,_

_la luna y la estrella,_

_se separaran_

_Por largos años_

_cargados de tristeza_

_y soledad_

_donde ambas sufrirán_

_para algún día_

_volverse a encontrar_

_La soledad,_

_amiga de la luna ser_

_y la culpa,_

_acompañando a la estrella estará._

_en los años mismos_

_que se descubrirá la verdad_

_la soledad y la culpa, se interpondrán_

_Esta es una historia, de triste verdad_

_como en los cuentos de hadas_

_este no será el final_

_El reencuentro, algo triste y oscuro, ser_

_pues el tiempo en que ocurra, estará cargado de maldad_

_El señor de las tinieblas,_

_Será el que las vuelva a separar_

_Y en un eclipse lunar_

_Donde la luna oculte el brillo de la estrella_

_esta se apagara, para brillar,_

_ya no mas._

Remus leyó, una, dos, tres veces la dicha profecía, pero por mas que la leyera, no podía entender nada, solo pequeñas partes, aunque no lo llevaban a nada concreto.   
Podía entender que la luna se refería a el, claramente, aunque hablaba de la luna y la estrella en femenino, eso quería decir, que la estrella podía  referirse bien a una chica ...

-O a un chico_ pensó Remus horrorizado. 

También podía notar claramente que era una historia de amor, triste.. 

-Por supuesto.... quien podría tener una vida feliz siendo un asqueroso licántropo._ dijo Remus bajito, y bajando la mirada, recordando las duras palabras que le había dirigido Black ase tan solo unos minutos.  
_ En la luna llena, esta sufrirá, Pero su amable estrella, no lo permitir_

_-_Significa, que gracias a esta persona no sufriré mas?_ se pregunto Remus, un pequeño rayo de esperanza nació en su interior.

Remus se paso las ultimas 3 horas, leyendo el papel e intentando comprender algo, pero no entendía nada, quizá algunas otras frases le cobraran sentido, pero no podía llegar a nada concreto. En eso la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Remus se encogió un poco en su cama y guardo el papel debajo de la almohada.

Sintió los pasos bruscos caminar hasta la cama de al lado. Black 

-Mierda donde deje el ensayo._ definitivamente, esa era la vos de Black, parecia enojado y un poco desesperado. 

Remus abrió las cortinas, un poco, y se destapo de algunas mantas, observo a Black que estaba de espaldas a el, buscando el dichoso ensayo en su cama, sintió el ruido que hizo Remus al abrir los doseles, y se volteo de a poco, hasta que sus ojos chocaron con los dorados de Remus, Remus trago saliva y le indico un lugar en la habitación.

-Ahí...._ dijo sencillamente dirigiéndose al lugar donde había visto la hoja al entrar.

-Que?_ pregunto Sirius sin dejar su tono frió.

-Ahí, creo que esta tu ensayo, Black._ dijo Remus sin perder su postura aunque sintiéndose un poco débil.

Sirius sin dejar de mirar a Remus fue hasta el extremo de la habitación, y se inclino a recoger el papel.

Lo tomo, y luego miro a Lupin. Remus estaba esperando un "Gracias"" o algo, pero no. Sirius movió la comisura de sus labios, diciendo algo intendible, y salió de la habitación tras un portazo.

-De nada._ dijo Remus recostándose nuevamente contra la almohada. 

/////  
  
  
Sirius entro en el aula, haciendo un ruido sordo tras cerrar la puerta. La profesora lo miro tras sus lentes, con una ceja azada y los labios fruncidos.

-Señor Black, 5 puntos menos por llegar tarde a mi clase...._ dijo la profesora

-Pero....

-No necesito excusas...._ continuó la profesora

-Esque....

-Ya le he dicho.... _ termino.

-HABÍA PERDIDO EL MALDITO ENSAYO!_ grito Sirius. James y Peter desde el otro lado del aula, aguantaron una risita, y los demás alumnos negaban con la cabeza. Sirius se sintió como un total idiota, busco la mirada de Lupin mirándolo como si nada...

No estaba, estaba en la habitación, herido.

-Serán 20 puntos, Señor Black

 . . . . .

-Sirius?_ pregunto James después de salir del aula de transformaciones, Sirius aun no recuperaba el humor.

-Que?_ gruño este un tanto molesto.

-Que te ocurre?_ pregunto James dándole codazos a Peter para que no se riera.

Sirius se quedo callado un minuto. ¿Qué le ocurría? Desde la mañana andaba idiota, desde haber salido del maldito despacho de Dumbledore. Como no estar enojado, después de haber descubierto que si le importaba lo que le pudiera pasar a Lupin, como no estar molesto, si el licántropo lo odiaba. No! Y a ti que te importa Black

-Nada._ se limito a decir Sirius acomodando sus libros en la mochila .

-Como digas._ dijo James._ Pero no encuentro nada de malo que sientas lastima por Lupin.

-Que?_ preguntó Sirius sin notar que se ruborizaba._ claro que no, que estupideces dices james.

-Sabes eh pensado que.._ comenzó James._ no, olvídalo, es muy arriesgado.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Sirius pico. El plan de james para despejar la mente de su amigo, había funcionado.

-Arriesgado dices?_ preguntó Sirius sonriendo.

-Si, muy arriesgado._continuo james con orgullo _ Eh estado leyendo sobre...

-Tu? Leyendo?_ pregunto Peter, James ignoro el comentario.

-Si Sirius, pues he pensado que ha de ser muy "triste" que el pobre de Lupin se pase tanto tiempo sin nosotros._ dijo James, Sirius no compendio, alzo la ceja y su compañero se explico_ Digo en la noche de luna llena, es decir, se libra de nosotros casi por 12 horas .He pensando que podríamos acompañarlo.

-Oh si, y que nos descuartice a la primera._ dijo Sirius sarcásticamente.

-Aquí entra lo divertido._ dijo james._ Nos convertiremos en animagos.

Peter sonrió a Sirius.

..........

..........

..........

-Perdona?_ pregunto Sirius, aunque no pudo evitar borrar una sonrisa maliciosa de su rostro.

-Como oyes, eh estado leyendo, y pues, el hombre lobo, con animales no es peligroso._ dijo James._ Así, por tu parte, no sentirás lastima por Lupin, y yo me reiré de el.

-No siento lastima por el, me da igual lo que haga._ dijo Sirius aparentando indiferencia._ aunque me agrada la idea de ser animagos.

-Entonces!!!!!! Manos a la obra_ dijo Peter saltando  
Se pasaron el resto del día en la biblioteca averiguando, y averiguando de cómo se podían convertir en animagos, sabían que les costaría mucho trabajo, y seria bastante arriesgado, pero para ellos el peligro era diversión.

James bostezo, y se hecho hacia tras, Peter cerro el libro, y Sirius se había quedado dormido hace unos minutos.

Peter zamarreo a Sirius hasta que reacciono.

-Es de noche, vamos a dormir._ dijo Peter a Sirius, el asintió, y james ya se estaba parando de la silla.

Dejaron los libros en la mesa de la bibliotecaria, y salieron camino a la sala.

-No quiero llegar a la sala y encontrarme con Lupin._ dijo Sirius con un deje de amargura.

James miro a su amigo, examinándolo detenidamente. Sirius no capto la intensa mirada, dijo la contraseña y paso por el retrato de la dama gorda, seguido por sus amigos.

-Que día._ dijo Sirius mientras subía las escaleras.

Entraron en la habitación, y como ya les era costumbre, sintieron del agua chocar con el suelo. Sirius suspiro y se tiro en su cama, sus amigos lo imitaron. Segundos después salió Remus, vestido con el pijama y el pelo húmedo cayéndole por los hombros.

-Debías de quedarte acostado todo el día._ dijo Sirius desde su cama, tenia un brazo encima del rostro, cubriéndole la mirada.

Remus miro a Sirius, seguro de que le hablaba a el

-No te importa, Black _ dijo Remus ordenando sus ropas en el baúl, y dejando la toalla encima de una silla.

-Como digas._ dijo Sirius indiferente_ El profesor me ha mandado a decir, que debemos cumplir nuestro castigo la próxima semana en la noche.

-Que debemos hacer?_ pregunto Remus frustrado,  acostándose en su cama

-Adivina....

-No estoy para tus bromas, Black

-Limpiar los trofeos,_ dijo Sirius ignorando a Remus.

Remus bufo, y se hecho las mantas sobre el cuerpo, apoyo su cabeza mojada en la almohada y cayo dormido de inmediato.

Sirius sintió la respiración acompasada de Remus, en la cama de al lado, señal de que se había quedado dormido. 

Después de una hora, los tres se encontraban metidos en sus camas, menos Sirius, que estaba sentado en la suya, con la mirada fija en los doseles de Lupin.

Tranquilízate Black, no vallas a su cama, no vallas

Sirius se paro con cuidado de no hacer ruido, y camino hacia la cama de Lupin. Abrió los doseles con cuidado.

Remus estaba acostado, y la almohada estaba mojada, por culpa de su pelo. Los ojos cerrados débilmente, y los labios abiertos, para intentar tomar mas aire. Se veía encantador.

Que estupideces piensas Se reprocho Sirius.

Tomo su varita, y aplicando un hechizo simple, el pelo y la almohada de Remus, quedaron secos. Sirius se sonrió, e inconscientemente  estaba acariciando la mejilla de Remus. Al darse cuenta retiro la mano de inmediato y corrió a su cama, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

Para Remus fue inevitable dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro, y las mejillas coloreadas. 

///

Remus despertó al día siguiente, y lo primero que hizo fue tocarse el pelo, pensando en encontrarlo aun húmedo. Para su sorpresa estaba totalmente seco, al igual que su almohada, pego un bostezo, si se bajo de la cama. Se vistió rápidamente, y abandono la habitación, intentando no despertar a sus compañero.

El resto de la semana paso tranquilo para Remus, intento hablar con el profesor encargado, de que le levantara el castigo, pero no fue posible, el profesor insistía en que a nadie le hacia mal aprender de sus errores.

-Y todo por culpa de quien?.....

_-----*-----_

_How bout me not blaming you for everything / Que tal no culparte por todo_

_How bout me enjoying the moment for once / Que tal disfrutar el momento por una vez_

_How bout how good it feels to finally forgive you / Que tal que bien se siente cuando finalmente te perdona_

_How bout grieving it all one at a time / Que tal afligir todo de una vez_

_-----*-----_

-Black..._ respondió Lily Evans a Remus, quien tras salir del despacho del profesor, se había juntado con su amiga._ hablando de...

Al lado de ellos, paso Sirius, james y Peter, este ultimo saludo tímidamente a Lily, quien le devolvió el saludo. James lo miro extrañado, y lanzo una mirada de odio profundo a Remus, quien se limito a mirar a Black con odio. Sirius le cerro un ojo descaradamente, arrancando un  pequeño sonrojo, y jadeo de furia de Remus.

-Que se cree??..._ pregunto Remus al perderlos de vista.

-Las chicas le suben el ego..._ dijo Lily sonriéndole a Remus.

-Chicas?

-Ya sabes, cualquier chica que quiera que Black le sonría, le subirá el ego...

Remus sintió una punzada en el estómago y le sonrió a Lily.

A decir verdad, a Remus nunca le habían llamado la atención las chicas. Remus seguía usando el pretexto de que era por su edad, solo 12 años, aun era un niño, pero a pesar de eso, de repente, cuando pretendía estar dormido en la habitación, escuchaba las conversaciones acerca de chicas, que mantenían sus compañeros de alcoba.

El temido día del castigo llego.

Remus se encontraba en el gran Salón, cenando, las clases habían sido totalmente agotadoras. A su lado, esta Lily comiendo unas chuletas de cerdo, y frente a el, esta Peter, a su lado, james, y al lado de James Sirius, el cual lanzaba rápidas y pocos discretas miradas a Remus, haciendo sentir a Remus un poco incomodo.

-A que hora es el castigo?_ le pregunto Lily a Remus, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, y obligando a Sirius a mirar a otro lado.

-Eh.... _ dijo Remus.

-A las 9:30 _ respondió Sirius automáticamente. Lily le hizo una cortes señal de agradecimiento con la cabeza a Black.

Remus salió del gran comedor solo, Lily se había preferido quedar, pues estaba manteniendo una acalorada conversación con Potter.

Siguió por los pasillos solo, iría a la sala común, se cambiaria de ropa y bajaría al castigo.

-Lupin...

Remus se volteo, encontrando a Snape.

-Snape.._ dijo Remus sonriendo_ Hola

-Hola..... _ dijo Snape un poco nervioso._ A donde vas?

Remus le contó sus planes de ir a la sala y luego bajar al castigo.

-Todo por culpa de Black..._ termino Remus apretando los puños.  
Snape soltó un bufido bastante audible.  
-Pues, que tengas surte..._ dijo Snape antes de salir por el pasillo y doblar.

Remus suspiro largamente.

Entro en la sala común, varios alumnos estaban haciendo sus deberes, la chimenea esta apagada, pues era una calurosa noche.

Remus subió a la habitación, y se puso la ropa mas holgada y vieja que encontró. Se puso una capa encima y bajo, camino a la sala de los trofeos, paso por el retrato, y choco con james.

-lo siento..._ se disculpo Remus ofreciéndole una mano a James para pararse, cosa que James miro ignoro.

-Ten mas cuidado en la próxima Lupin..._ dijo Sirius fríamente, antes de ayudar a su amigo a pararse.

Remus miro a Peter, y pareció notar un asomo de sonrisa, cosa que respondió de igual manera.

James seguía en el suelo, y se fijo en los pantalones de buzo que sobresalían de la capa de Remus.

-Que mierda es eso?_ pregunto james mientras tomaba la mano de Sirius y se paraba.

-nada que te importe._ se limito a decir Remus, antes de salir cuanto antes de ese pasillo y dirigirse a la sala de trofeos.

Entro y se encontró con el celador, quien le sonrió maliciosamente.

-Donde esta Black?_ pregunto Filch unos minutos después.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

-Aquí estoy!.- dijo Black entrando rápidamente, llego frente a Filch y se llevo las manos a la rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Bien..._ dijo Filch _ deben limpiar toda la estantería, vendré a revisar a medianoche. 

Les explico para que servia cada crema , líquidos etc, y salió de la sala tras un portao.

Remus suspiro por tercera ves en el día, se saco la capa un poco abochornado, dejando a la vista el viejo y ajado buzo que se había puesto. Escucho una pequeña risa contenida por parte de Black, quien ya se había sacado la capa y exhibía un buzo negro, nuevo y planchado a la perfecciona. 

Ambos tomaron los paños, cremas y comenzaron a limpiar en silencio.

Sirius limpio los primeros 3 trofeos, y luego se apoyo contra la muralla , dejándose caer hasta sentarse. Saco de su bolsillo un espejo, y luego comenzó a tener lo que parecia una interesante conversación con el objeto.

Remus lo miro extrañado, y continuo limpiando. Paso otro cuarto de hora, y Sirius aun no se paraba del rincón, y tampoco había dejado de hablarle al espejo, Remus, enojado se acerco a Black.

-Quieres ayudarme?_ preguntó Remus enojado.

Sirius dudo un minuto y luego volvió su vista al objeto.

-No...._ dijo simplemente.

Parecia que por la cara que tenia Remus, iba a estallar en cualquier momento

-Black....no....estoy...para....tus...niñerías....._ dijo Remus, alzo el brazo para tomar a Sirius y que se levanta a la fuerza, pero Sirius no lo dejo tocarlo.

-no me toques..._dijo Sirius alejándose de Remus. Se paro, dejo el espejo a un lado y siguió limpiando trofeos.

-Tanto asco te doy?_ pregunto Remus bajando la mirada un poco apenado.

-Que dices?_ pregunto Sirius despejando su vista del trofeo por un minuto.

-Que si tanto asco te doy?... es decir, ni siquiera me tocas..._ dijo Remus mirando a Black a los ojos, y sintiendo que las piernas le temblaban.

Sirius sintió un deje de pena. ¿Por qué era tan cruel con Lupin?

-Solo limpia...._ respondió Sirius

Lupin busco en las estanterías un trofeo que aun no hubiese limpiado.

Remus quien había limpiado ya todos los de oro, se asusto, ya no quedaban mas trofeos que no fueran sino, de plata. Pero el no podía....

-No puedo...._ dijo Remus simplemente, mientras Sirius limpiaba aburrido uno de los trofeos de plata.

-Que?..._ pregunto Sirius sin siquiera mirarlo

-Yo no puedo limpiar los trofeos... de plata_ termino Remus, apretando los puños, y sintiendo que Sirius se reía un poco.

-Ohhhhh, lo había olvidado, el pequeño licántropo  le teme a la plata.....

Remus medio cerro los ojos intentando controlarse.

-O es que le da pereza?

Remus cerro los ojos totalmente

-Pues, déjeme decirle, al señor Remus, que debe ayudarme a limpiar los trofeos.

Remus apretó mas los puños...

-O le tendré que informar a Filch, que el señoriíto Lupin no cumplió su castigo..

Remus se mordió el labio inferior, sacando rápidamente un hilo de sangre.

-Es eso lo que quieres??

Remus no lo soporto, abrió los ojos, soltó los puños, y dejo de morder su labio, para encarar a Black, sus ojos tenían un leve destello de lagrima.

-SABES LO QUE SIENTO CUANDO LA PUTA PLATA TOCA MI PIEL!!!_ grito Remus desesperado y fuera de si._ ¿LO SABES? NO VERDAD, PORQUE TU NO ERES UN PUTO LICÁNTROPO, TU ERES NORMAL, NO DEBES SUFRIR CADA LUNA LLENA,  Y NUNCA HAS VISTO MORIR A TU PADRE POR TU CULPA , NUNCA TE DEBES DE SENTIR SOLO, PUES SIEMPRE ESTAS RODEADO DE TUS AMIGUITOS, A TI NADIE TE MOLESTA, NI TE OFENDE POR LO QUE ERES..... NO SABES NADA!!!!! NO ENTIENDES NADA, nada...._ termino Remus, echándose al piso y comenzado a llorar descontroladamente.

-Yo...._ comenzó Sirius intentando acercarse a Remus

Remus alzo la mano, en señal de que Sirius no digiera nada.

-No mas... por favor_ pidió Remus.

_-----*-----_

_The moment I let go of it / El momento lo dejo ir_

_Was the moment I got more than I could handle / Era un momento que tenía mas de lo que podía manejar_

_The moment I jumped off of it / El momento que lo salt_

_Was the moment I touched down / Fue el momento que toqu_

                   How bout no longer being masochistic / Que tal no ser mas masoquista 

_How bout remembering your divinity / Que tal recordar tu divinidad_

_How bout unabashedly bawling your eyes out / Que tal imperturbablemente gritando tus ojos afuera_

_How bout not equating death with stopping / Que tal no igualar la muerte con parar_

_-----*-----_

Sirius estaba paralizado en su lugar, mirando a Remus. Trago saliva débilmente, y como si nada, siguió limpiando trofeos. Remus se enjugo las lagrimas y contemplo a Sirius.

-Gracias..._ dijo Remus débilmente_ pero por favor, no sigas mas, hoy no.

Sirius termino los últimos dos trofeos, luego de eso, Black salió de la habitación sin dirigirle palabra alguna a Remus.

-Te odio ..... tanto

_-----*-----_

_Thank you terror / Gracias terror_

_  Thank you disillusionment / Gracias desilusión_

_Thank you frailty / Gracias debilidad_

_  Thank you consequence / Gracias consecuencia_

_Thank you thank you silence / Gracias, gracias silencio_

_-----*------_

Ese mes fue uno de los mas horribles que Remus pudo recordar, aunque parecia que sus molestos compañeros de habitación, se pasaban la mayor parte del día en la biblioteca, cosa que extraño mucho a Remus. 

-Sabes Lily?_ dijo Remus el ultimo mes del año.

-Dime Remus_ dijo Lily sonriéndole a su amigo.

-Algo están tramando esos._ dijo Remus 

-Lose, pasan horas en la biblioteca, y Mcgonagall me ha comentado que últimamente ponen mucha atención en su clase, madame Promfey me ha dicho que le piden muchos libros de transformaciones._ comento Lily, dejando a Remus asombrado.

-Veo que quieres llegar al fondo de esto._ dijo Remus sonriéndole ampliamente._ Quizás quieren convertirme en un escarabajo.

-No digas estupideces Rem,_ dijo Lily, miro a Remus detenidamente y de improvisto, le tomo la mano._ ven vamos afuera, hace un lindo día._ Y así tomados de la mano, salieron al patio para disfrutar de sol. Haciendo sentir a Remus, querido.

_-----*-----_

_Thank you terror / Gracias terror_

_  Thank you disillusionment / Gracias desilusión_

_    Thank you frailty / Gracias debilidad_

_  Thank you consequence / Gracias consecuencia_

**********_Thank you thank you silence / Gracias, gracias silencio_**

_-----*------_

A l a n i s   M o r i s s e t t e   -   T h a n k   y o u 

**Notas de la autora: **Hola hermoso publico!!!!! XD les gusto este capitulo?.... a poco no valió la pena la espera, pues mientras mas me demoro, mejor queda 8 a mi criterio) además, esta larguito ^^ ' ojala les allá gustado mucho.

No encontraron tontisima la "Profecía" me avergüenzo de eso xD estuvo horrible.

 Estoy muy jappy por todos los Review's que he recibido! ^^ 

muchas gracias a todos.... pues, me daré el lujo de contestar, los que tenen preguntas u algún comentario interesante, de ahí en adelante solo contestare esos, ok? Así que preguntas dudas, sugerencias, a un Review! 

**Canción: **Simplemente, adoro a esta chica, me encantan sus canciones, y a mi manera, creo que tuvo que ver la letra, espero que Uds. lo hallan interpretado de igual manera ^^

Respuestas cortas pues el tiempo me escasea ^^ 

**Malloway** : Lamento leer que odien a Sirius y a James, aunque ese era el propósito, pues xD mi pobre Remus sufre mucho TT..... gracias por leerme, besos.

**Siul**: Si, me he leído el quinto libro, y e llorado, mucho. ^^ ' pero piensa esto.  Sirius NO ESTA MUERTO. =).... no pienso abandonar ni uno de mis fics... odio cuando hacen eso, y e visto que ha gente le gusta el ,mío, por ello no los haré sufrir ^^ beso

**Leila Diggory**: Algo te pareció leerlo en otro fic? Pues, no sabría la verdad, pues me he leído tantos fics, que no me entrañaría, pero me esfuerzo por ser original x) Beso.

**Fallen fan:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me encanta leer que la encuentran original, pues eso es lo que mas intento..^^ Yo tamben amo a Linkin Park.... son lo mejor.... beso

**Karla ('Mione** : Hola! Otra es..^^ pues.... me alegra que te guste la relación amor-odio. y lo que mas intento expresar es piedad al pobre de Remus, me alegra que hallas captado eso. Beso

**ARIADNA CAMATS:** Hola!!! Pues, si me encanta el Yaoi, se que mucha gente lo ve como algo malo, e incluso asqueroso, para  mi es normal  pues convivo con algunos, pero yo soy totalmente etero ...eh! XD jeje Beso.

**Coulte**r: jeje muchas gracias por tu Review! Y si mi musa me abandona, jeje sufrirá las consecuencias xD

                                    _  R  __EV I E W_            _P L_ E s _E_


	4. From the Inside

**A D V E R T E N C I A : **Fanfic, con contenido **Yaoi/Slash**. Relación **Chico x Chico,** si no te gusta el tema, te pido porfis que te vallas.... no acepto reclamos.****

**D i s c l a i m e r : **Todo lo referente a Harry Potter pertenece a Rowling, yo solo me divierto escribiendo estas historias

****

****

**Fly me to the Moon**

****

****

_4.- From the Inside [Desde el interior]_

****

Por mas que mirara la puerta, esta no se abriría.

Los sueños, eran sueños, y no se hacían realidad.  
La oscura habitación, no dejaba observar a la perfección la expresión de su rostro ; aburrido y melancólico.

¡Y si! Lo admitía, aburrido, y también melancólico.

Le había tomado todo el verano aceptarlo, pero al fin ya lo había hecho.  
Cerro levemente los párpados, intentando recordar mayor parte de ese sueño, totalmente imposible.  
No podía creer que le estuviera pasando eso. No podía creer que sintiera eso. Simplemente no podía.  
Por razones lógicas, no era normal que un chico le atrajera. Ni menos a sus trece cortos años de existencia.

Suspiro. Y lo peor de todo esque no podía contarle a nadie su triste verdad, se burlarían de el por el resto de sus vidas.

La puerta se abrió, y el corazón de Sirius dio un brinco. Quizá....

-Sirius!, mira lo que he encontrado! - grito james al entrar precipitadamente al cuento de Sirius quien se encontraba recostado en su cama. – Algunos consejos para aspirantes animagos!

Solo era james. Lupin no aparecería por esa puerta, solo fue un sueño.

* * *

_No sé en quien confiar__  
Ninguna sorpresa__  
Todos se sienten tan lejos de m__  
Duros pensamientos se espolvorean a través del polvo__  
Y las mentiras_****

* * *

Comenzó a correr.  
Sentía el aire pegar en su cara descaradamente, alzando alguno de sus cabellos castaños.  
Sus manos apoyadas sobre los soportes del carrito que iba cargado con una cantidad excesiva de libros.  
Faltaban menos de un minuto para que el expreso saliera a Hogwarts, y no estaba dispuesto a perderlo.

30 segundos.

¡Ya casi llegaba! Solo los últimos metros. Cuando recordó a sus molestos compañeros de habitación, y por míseros segundos, no le dieron ganas de volver a Hogwarts. Pero el iba a estudiar, no a hacer vida social.

Y ahí estaba la barrera. Apenas la toco con el carrito cuando sintió que alguien cruzaba a su lado. No supo mas hasta atravesar la barrera y llegar hacia el otro lado, dejando a la vista el expreso a punto de partir.

- Lupin! Mira que irresponsable .... – le dijo Black a modo de saludo, examinándolo profundamente con sus ojos grises.

- No fastidies, Black– murmuro Remus con su voz varonil que el curso anterior, desviando la mirada penetrante de Sirius.  
Y estuvo seguro que Sirius sonrió.

Volvió a dejar a sus pies correr, y subió al expreso, las puertas se cerraron tras el.  
Comenzó a andar por los pasillos, escuchando los saludos de amigos, observando los calurosos abrazos, los besos de algunas parejas o de simplemente amigos. Cuando sintió uno en su propia mejilla, seguido por unos brazos delgados rodeando su cintura.

-Remus, tanto tiempo!! – le saludo Lily Evans, su única amiga en todo el colegio.

-Lily, te eché de menos – confeso el licántropo un poco intimidado, correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Miren nada mas, par de tórtolos

Lupin se separo de Lily, mostrando su expresión de enojo claramente en el rostro. Observo como Potter los miraba burlesco, y a Black apoyado en la puerta de su compartimiento, con los brazos cruzados mirando hacia una esquina.

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer, que molestarme, verdad? – pregunto Remus mirando disimuladamente a Black y su extraño comportamiento.

-¿Te soy sincero, Lupin? Pues, no ... – dijo Potter ampliando su sonrisa.

-Me das pena – murmuro Remus entre dientes sin perder ningún segundo el contacto con los ojos de Potter. ¿Qué diablos le ocurría a Black?

-No tanta como tu a nosotros, Lupin....- la voz de Sirius sonó tranquila, por fin mirando a los ojos dorados de Remus.  
Remus mantuvo la fría mirada de Black por unos segundos, incapaz de decir nada.

-Vámonos, Lily, no perdamos el tiempo con estos idiotas ....- dijo Remus sin saber que responderle, tomando sus cosas que había dejado en el suelo, y cogiendo a Lily del brazo.

* * *

_Intentando no estallar__  
Pero estoy tan cansado de este engaño__  
Todo el tiempo intento hacerme a mí mismo__  
Volver sobre mis pies__  
Todo sobre lo que siempre pienso es esto__  
Todo el cansado tiempo en medio__  
Y ahora__  
Intentando poner mi confianza en ti__  
Me quitas mucho de m_

* * *

El murmullo del gran comedor era tan estridente como de costumbre.  
Comentando nuevas adquisiciones, vacaciones, la playa, romances de verano.... o simplemente, los merodeadores.

-No se porque ese par te tiene tanta manía Remus, ni siquiera a Sna... bueno, a ti y a Snape! – comento Lily mientras se servia pollo asado.

-No lo se, y no me importa, siempre he intentado ignorarlos y....

-No ha funcionado...- lo corto Lily. Remus alzo la vista encontrándose con los ojos verdes de su fiel amiga. – Remus... – Lily cogió su mano sobre la mesa, Remus se estremeció ligeramente – No puedes dejar que te pasen a llevar.

-No lo hago!, pero simplemente... no puedo con esto.... – murmuro bajando nuevamente la mirada y sintiendo como Lily ejercía un poco mas de presión sobre su mano. Que la soltó unos segundos después para seguir comiendo.

Remus miraba indiferente todos los manjares que estaban enfrente de ellos, papas asadas, pollo preparado de todas las formas posibles, verduras cocidas, arroz.... Pero el, no tenia hambre, el mal humor le había quitado el apetito.

Y esa mirada que no había perdido ninguno de sus detalles desde hace ya, media hora.

Lo sabia, aunque Black no se diera por enterado, Remus sabia que Black no lo había dejado de mirar desde hace ya bastante rato. Y le incomodaba bastante.  
Había notado la mirada de Black en el tren, como si ya no quisiera seguir con el juego que Potter había comenzado.  
La había sentido al atravesar la barrera. Esos profundos ojos grises mirándolo con aprensión y triunfo, como si extrañaran los suyos.... Suspiro.

Se sonrojo notoriamente ante sus pensamientos. Sacudió la cabeza, y se dispuso a comer algo. Tomo un postre de vainilla, últimamente el chocolate lo estaba asqueando.

Volvió la vista hacia Sirius, y se encontró otra vez con sus ojos mirándolo profundamente, mientras comía chocolate .

Sirius cambio la vista rápidamente de rumbo, y Remus lo imito, aumentando su sonrojo.

* * *

_Lo cojo todo desde el interior__  
Y lo lanzo lejos__  
Porque juro / Por última vez__  
Que no confiaré más en ti_

* * *

_  
  
__  
La tensión está construyéndose adentro__  
Constantemente__  
Todos se sienten tan lejos de m__  
Duros pensamientos forzándoles su camino__  
Fuera de m_****

-... ¡Si Peter, te digo que eso decía! Pero para serles sincero, no lo creo.... me da la impresión de que no serviría de nada....

-.... ya, y el libro esta mal, y tu bien, ¿no, james?

-Por supuesto. – Aseguro el joven de gafas.

Sirius suspiro largamente y siguió concentrado en sus papas, moviéndolas con el tenedor de un lado a otro.

Al fin podía mirar denuevo a Lupin. Y después de pensar que ese año todo pudo haber sido diferente, se volvió a rehusar. Quizá el pudo haber comenzado bien el año, pero James tuvo que arruinarlo todo con sus comentarios.  
Aunque el no negaba que también se había molestado al ver a la pelirroja tan agarrada al cuello de Lupin.

¿Por qué Lupin no comía nada? Siempre comía en grandes cantidades para su delgado cuerpo. Aunque ya sabia que todo eso se debía a la luna llena y todo eso.  
Lo miro otra vez disimuladamente, y así se quedo un par de segundos, observando las mejillas sonrojadas del castaño y el ceño ligeramente fruncido mientras el devoraba rápidamente un pastel de chocolate.

Lupin lo observo, y el cambio su vista rápidamente a la tarta de James, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

-¿Qué paa Silius ?, te noto augenque – comento Peter con la boca llena de carne.

-Eh? No nada Peter... es solo que, tengo sueño.... .

-Ya..., y por eso has pasado la ultima media hora mirando a Lupin? –pregunto james alzando la ceja, y mirándolo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qu-Que? Estas loco.... – dijo Sirius disimulando lo mas que podía. - ¿Por qué todo tiene que tener que ver con ese...-

-Con ese licántropo ... – completo James en un susurro, rió ligeramente, Sirius solo esbozo algo parecido a una sonrisa. – SIRIUS! ¿Quieres dejar ya esa actitud sentimental? Si sigues así, de verdad voy a pensar que te gusta ese anormal! – dijo James cruelmente frunciendo el ceño un poco molesto.

-Ya...ya! – murmuro Sirius, debía disimular mejor, de pronto tomo una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro y miro a james. -¿Vamos a meterle algo a la cama de Lupin?

-Como siempre, mi querido Sirius.... – dijo james mirando a Sirius con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

_Intentando no estallar__  
Pero estoy tan cansado de este engaño__  
Todo el tiempo intento hacerme a mí mismo__  
Volver sobre mis pies__  
Todo sobre lo que siempre pienso es esto__  
Todo el cansado tiempo en medio__  
Y cómo__  
Intentando poner mi confianza en ti__  
Me quitas mucho de m_****

* * *

Entro a la oscura habitación. Y alzo una ceja ¿Qué hacían esos tres en la cama tan "temprano"? el siempre era que el se dormía de los primeros, y no solía sentir a sus compañeros llegar. Aunque a decir verdad, pasaban de las doce, pero aun así.... era muy sospechoso.

"Estoy pensando mucho...."

Tomo su pijama que ya había sido colocado en la habitación, y se lo puso, solo siendo vigilado por la luz de la luna.  
Sentía los ojos cerrarse bajo su propio peso, se metió a la cama de una vez, y al apoyar la cabeza en la almohada entro en un profundo sueño.

_Corría._

_No sabia porque, pero corría._

_El viento frió, helando cada parte de su cuerpo, calando cada uno de sus huesos, colándose entre la fina ropa...._

_Sus zapatos inundados de agua por dentro. Helándole los pies, y sintiendo el agua moverse, al mover el sus pies en la rápida carrera._

_Sus ojos húmedos, y no estaba seguro si era por la fría lluvia, o por las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos a cada segundo. _

_Se detuvo y se levo una mano a la cara, cogiendo un poco del liquido con un dedo._

_Se lo llevo a los labios, tocándolo con la legua; salado._

_Lagrimas cálidas, y no entendía porque lloraba, pero lo hacia, lloraba con toda la rabia del mundo, sin sabor porque._

_Escucho otros pasos atrás de el..... Y Quiso correr, sintió que de eso era de lo que escapaba, pero no sabia porque lo hacia.... _

_Otra respiración que no era la suya, la escuchaba claramente agitada, acelerada, confundiéndose con el golpeteo de las gotas chocando contra el suelo de piedra, barro, pasto..._

_También había estado corriendo rápidamente, y si no se equivocaba, había ido tras el desde hace bastante rato._

_Y escucho una voz, susurrando su nombre, Pues escuchaba mal, totalmente lejano, a pesar de que se encontraba a pocos centímetros de su espalda._

_¿Quién era? Se estremeció un poco , y se fue volteo lentamente.  
Lo observo fijamente._

_El pelo negro cayéndole por la frente, pegándose a sus sienes, el largo cuerpo, totalmente rígido, como si el frió no le importase. Las ropas pegadas a su atlética figura... sus ojos, sus ojos grises mirándolo con suma tristeza y arrepentimiento._

_¿Pero qu....?_

_Cuando sin previo aviso sintió esos labios, congelados, sobre los suyos, y el, sin mover ningún miembro, totalmente rígido._

_Solo sentía esos fríos y apetitosos labios sobre los suyos, sin hacer ningún movimiento, solo transmitiéndole mas humedad, una humedad exquisita....._

_Sabían a chocolate....._

_-Lupin..._

_Una mano acariciando delicadamente su cara....._

Un cojín estrellándose contra su cara.....

-LUPIN!!!!

Despertó.

Abrió los ojos rápidamente.

Estaba en su cama, y no en la lluvia, estaba seco, sin ninguna partícula de humedad, su cuerpo estaba rodeado por una cómoda calidad, no sentía nada de frió y no habían ningunos labios sobre los suyos.

Remus miro hacia todos lados, y encontró el cojín que se había estrellado contra sus ojos.... y unos metros mas allá, Potter.

-Anda Lupin... van a empezar las clases ... – dijo Potter mirándolo con su usual sonrisa.

-Que amable por despertarme...- dijo Remus sarcástico.

-...en cinco minutos...- termino james antes de salir de la habitación dejando a Remus solo con su desesperación.

-CINCO MINUTOS!

Ya había comenzado mal el año.

Sin siquiera darle tiempo para poder bañarse, se vistió lo mas rápido que sus músculos le daban, hasta que estuvo listo. Fue rápidamente hacia el baño y tomo su cepillo de dientes.

Se detuvo.

Observo su reflejo en el espejo.  
Se notaba que faltaban pocos días para la luna llena.

Se paso la lengua por los labios, mientras echaba pasta al cepillo, pero...

...sus labios sabían a chocolate.

¿Cuándo había comid.....?

El beso.

Miro su reflejo en el espejo.

**F r o m t h e I n s i d e – L i n k i n P a r k**

**Notas de la Autora: **-Se tapa la cara con lo primero que encuentra- Perdoooo!n ;; de veras siento MUCHO la tardanza.. pero, pero.... bien lo admito, no tengo excusa, solo flojera ..

Buaaa!!, y tanta gente que me mando Review... – Que por cierto agradezco mucho – Pero bueno, que se le va a hacer. Prometo que no tardo tanto con el quinto

Que tal? Les ha gustado? Pues, a mi si! - jeje.. de veras xDD Sirius ya se ha dado cuenta de lo que siente, a Remus aun le falta un empujoncito, pero ya bien xD

**La canción**: Pues, nada, que me encanta xDDDD Ah si, y solo comenzare a poner la traduccion, sorry pero, pierdo mucho tiempo si no ¬o¬

**Review Please!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Dreams

**A D V E R T E N C I A : **Fanfic, con contenido **Yaoi/Slash**. Relación **Chico x Chico,** si no te gusta el tema, te pido porfis que te vallas.... no acepto reclamos.****

**D i s c l a i m e r : **Todo lo referente a Harry Potter pertenece a Rowling, yo solo me divierto escribiendo estas historias

****

****

**Fly me to the Moon**

Se paso la lengua por los labios, mientras echaba pasta al cepillo, pero...

...sus labios sabían a chocolate.

¿Cuándo había comid.....?

El beso.

Miro su reflejo en el espejo.

****

****

_5.- Dreams / Sueños_

Sus ojos se abrieron de manera exagerada, a la vez que dejaba caer el cepillo de dientes al lavabo y sus labios adoptaban una extraña mueca.  
¿No había sido solo un sueño?  
¿Entonces porque?

Volvió a pasar su lengua, pero esta vez con mas calma, y temiendo que el sabor fuera el mismo.

Sin duda. Chocolate.

Sabia exactamente igual al chocolate que servían en Hogwarts, del cual no había comido nada.  
Del mismo que Black había devorado en pocos segundos.

Sacudió la cabeza sacando esa idea de su mente. Totalmente estúpida

¿Black besarlo? Ja!, antes de eso, Pettigrew seria el primero de la clase....

¡Las clases!

Cogió el cepillo del lavabo, y luego de mojarlo y echarle paste, se los cepillo, quitando con rabia todo el sabor a chocolate que alguna vez pudo haber en sus labios.  
No quería tener el mismo sabor que Black.

----------

_Dreams_

_  
Oh my life_

_  
Is changing everyday_

_  
In every possible way_

_  
And oh my dreams_****

----------

Salió del baño, cuando comenzó a sentir un extraño olor a pescado y carnes. Venia desde cerca de su cama... ¿Qué Mierda habían hecho ahora esos payasos?  
Llegó hasta su cama y corrió las sabanas, encontrando, todo tipo de restos de carnes de la noche pasada.  
¿Cómo no había olido nada en toda la noche?

¿Eso quería decir, que el también debía estar lleno de todo eso....?

Saco su pijama que estaba encima de la cama, y comprobó que su suposición era cierta. Había dormido encima de todas las sobras de la noche anterior.

Y por primera vez en el año escolar, sintió esos conocidos deseos de matar a Potter y Black.

Salió rápidamente de la habitación, queriendo matar al par, no se molesto siquiera en tomar su mochila con sus libros, simplemente deseaba llegar hasta ellos y hacerlos confesar frente a algún profesor.

Ya verían.

Al llegar a la sala común, paso enfrente de Lily sin siquiera saludarla, dejando a esta con el ceño fruncido y la mano alzada.

Salió por el retrato, intentando en vano calmarse, deseaba, rasgarlos, en pedacitos, golpearlos, aniquilarlos, morderlos, comerlos...

Paro en seco un segundo, y se llevo las manos a la cabeza, apretándola con fuerza. El no debía querer eso, no podía.... no era su culpa sentirse así.

Pero... ¿Por qué siempre el?

Abrió los ojos y siguió su marcha un poco mas despacio, hasta que estuvo frente al aula de encantamientos, donde tenían la primera clase del día. Sin siquiera pensarlos, abrió la puerta de un golpe, siendo al instante, observado por toda la clase, y los diviso, en el fondo del salón, al rincón derecho, estaban Black y Potter.

Comenzó a caminar, siendo inconsciente de la mirada que el profesor le dirigía. ¡Nada le importaba! Solo quería hacerles pagar por todo....

-¿Qué huele tan mal? – pregunto Potter haciéndose el inocente y mirando a toda la clase.

-¡Es Lupin! – grito Black apuntando a Remus con el dedo.

----------

_I want more, impossible to ignore, impossible to ignore_

_  
And they'll come true, impossible not to do_

_  
Impossible not to do_****

---------

Lo ultimo que aguanto....

...antes de alzar su brazo y pegarle a Black en la boca con todas las fuerzas que tenia.

Sirius se balanceo un poco quedando con el rostro hacia el lado, sin saber que hacer.

-LUPIN! – grito el profesor en un santiamén, reaccionando y mirando a Remus con enfado.

Remus respiraba entrecortadamente, observando como Sirius se llevaba una mano a la boca y se tocaba el labio con un poco de estupidez, verificando si tenia sangre. Alzo su propia mano, para devolverle a Lupin el golpe, pero fue parado por James.

-Calma... – dijo su amigo con una media sonrisa.

El profesor llego hasta Remus, y lo tomo del brazo sacándolo fuera del salón.

-Los odio! – grito simplemente Remus sintiendo como le picaban los ojos, antes de ser sacado por el profesor a rastras, del salón, que pronto se lleno de murmullos.

-¡Es Lupin! – grito Sirius, a la vez que apuntaba a Remus con su brazo.

Luego solo observo como Remus alzaba su brazo y le proporcionaba un merecido golpe.

EL puño azoto su labio inferior, y Sirius laleo su cabeza, ocultando el brillo de sus ojos por el pelo que caía en forma de cortina por su cara.

Ocultando la expresión de tristeza.  
alzo su propia mano, pero fue detenida por James.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza. Sabia que todo era su culpa.  
No escucho nada mas, los gritos de Remus, solo sintió que no debía quedarse así, alzo su mano para golpear a Lupin, pero fue detenido por James, quien sonreía satisfecho.

-Calma....- expreso su amigo simplemente. Sirius sintió ganas de golpearlo a el. ¿Calma?  
Miro hacia Lupin que era arrastrado por el profesor. Parecía haberse quedado pasmado por lo que acaba de hacer.

-Los odio! – grito Lupin desde la puerta, antes de desaparecer ante Sirius y el resto de los presentes.

Sirius sintió esas palabras, con profunda tristeza, por primera vez.

Al acabar la clase, avisada por el timbre, todos salieron comentando emocionadas el espectáculo de la mañana, realizado por Lupin, y pronto, todo el colegio estuvo enterado.

Iba caminando con la cabeza agachada, mientras Peter y james comentaban emocionados, todo el suceso.  
el no había querido actuar así la noche anterior.

Recordaba como habían cogido todas las sobras de la cena, y las habían esparcido sobre la cama de Lupin, hechizándolas, para que el licántropo no las oliera, sino hasta la mañana siguiente.

Simple, y luego Lupin con su enojo, había olvidado que el olía mal, y había salido de la habitación rápidamente a encararlos.

Idiota.

El, y Lupin.

-Sirius...? – escucho como James le llamaba, alzo la vista encontrándose con sus ojos avellana, mirándolos con reproche. – no me digas que la conciencia te come?

-¡Caro que no! Ha estado genial – mintió Sirius sonriendo con maldad a su amigo, quien le palmeo la espalda.

Sirius subió la vista del suelo un momento, cuando sintió en ese preciso momento, el segundo golpe de esa mañana. Esta vez, una cachetada.

-¡¿Cómo has podido?! – Evans lo miraba totalmente salida de sus casillas. Sirius sonrió mas ampliamente esta vez, y Siguiendo de largo, murmuro a Lily .

-Con repulsión a alguien, todo se puede – mentía. Otra mentira mas. Estaba claro que no repudiaba a Lupin, solo era que...

Llegaron a su siguiente clase. Cuidado contra las criaturas mágicas, a Sirius le interesaba la materia, era la primera que tendrían, la había elijo junto con james y Peter. En la única que no coincidían era Aritmancia. Ellos dos habían elegido Adivinación, mientras que Sirius, guiado por sus padres, había optado por Aritmancia. Y no le desagradaba del todo.

La clase fue interesante para todos, menos para Sirius, que estaba mentido en sus pensamientos, mientras buscaba a Lupin con la mirada. Pero no estaba, de seguro estaba en algún despacho, preparándose para un severo castigo.

-...entonces señor Black, que es un Grindylow?

-eh?

Solo sabia que los pasos del profesor lo llevaban a la oficina de Dumbledore. Lo sabia, era obvio.  
¿Cómo había sido Black capaz de hacer algo así?

Por unos segundos, mientras se lavaba los dientes, había tenido la leve esperanza de que Back había cambiado de actitud.

Eso lo llevaba a admitir que Black lo había besado.

Y no quería.  
No así.

-Hemos llegado, señor Lupin..- escuchó la voz del profesor, ambos estaban parados frente a la oficina de Mcgonagall. – Buena suerte

Remus suspiro. Por lo menos no era Dumbledore. Aunque pensándolo mejor...

-Adelante, Lupin

Remus entro con cuidado en la oscura oficina de la profesora Mcgonagall, observo como le indicaba que tomara asiento, obedeció y espero a escuchar su castigo.

-¿Que hizo Black esta vez, Lupin? – pregunto la profesora.  
Remus se sorprendió, ¿así que no lo iba a reprender? Pensó un segundo, y quizás estaría bien que le dijera esa y todas las otras veces en que Black lo había molestado, y de la maldita manía que tenia de llenar su cama con toda clase de porquerías.  
Pero, ¿y si había sido Potter? Siempre se molestaba mas con Black que con su mejor amigo, y esque parecía que Black siempre quería llamar su atención, de una forma cada vez mas estúpida.  
-Nada profesora.... – mintió Remus para su sorpresa.  
¿Qué? ¿Cómo que nada? ¿Esque acaso estaba loco? Miro a la profesara, observando como esa suspiraba resignada y alzaba una ceja en señal de no creerle nada. Remus trago saliva y prosiguió.

-Esta vez, fue Potter – Remus observo el suelo, ¿Potter? ¿qué tal si no?  
Ni siquiera sabia porque estaba protegiendo a Black inconscientemente. Es solo que no deseaba que Black estuviera castigado por algo injusto.¡Si, eso era!

-Bien... entonces será a Potter a quien castigaremos esta vez.... – sentencio la profesora con voz autoritaria. Remus suspiró. Esta vez se había librado del castigo. – En cuento a usted, Señor Lupin, 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor, y lo espero mañana a las 10 pm en la sala de Pociones. Usted y Potter tiene bastante que limpiar.

Desde luego, habría sido demasiado perfecto para ser real.

-Y bien? – la voz de Lily lo saco de sus pensamientos mientras hacia un revoltijo su almuerzo con el tenedor. -¿Qué ocurrió?

Remus alzo la vista hasta encarar los profundos ojos verdes de su amiga.

-Pues.... castigaran a Potter y a mi, desde luego – dijo Remus sonriéndole tristemente, sin llegar a parecer miserable. Lo último que quería causar era pena.  
-¿Y que hay de Black? – pregunto Lily sorprendida. – ¡El es quien mas te molesta, Remus! – protesto la pelirroja.  
-Black? No, no creas....- intento Remus ampliando su sonrisa. No quería admitir de ninguna forma que había protegido a Black.

-Como quieras... solo, luego no reclames...

-¡Yo no reclamo!.. – protesto Remus algo alterado. Noto, desde luego, la sonrisa irónica de Lily. ¿Qué le pasaba al mundo ese día? Se levanto del asiento y salió sin dirigirle ninguna mirada a la pelirroja.

Camino por los pasillos. No, no se había enojado, era solo que... necesitaba pensar. Salió a los jardines del castillo sentarse bajo sobra e un árbol, mientras observaba al calamar gigante hacer sus gracias, mientras algunos alumnos, parejas, amigos. miraban poco interesados las ya conocidas "piruetas" .  
Suspiro.  
Definitivamente, se sentía solo. Necesitaba a alguien en quien confiar plenamente. Lily podría ser, de no ser el hecho de que era una chica, y peor, que había veces en que sentía que era demasiado cariñosa con el, eso lo ponía totalmente nervioso.

Cerro los ojos un segundo, sintiendo el agradable viento pegar delicadamente en su cara. Cuando sintió un par de manos le tapaban la vista por detrás.

-Lily!!- dijo divertido. Alegre de que su amiga no estuviese enfadada. Puso sus manos sobre las delicadas manos de la joven, cuando noto que no eran las manos de una chica.  
-Bu!! – escuchó que salían de atrás, dejando a la vista a Black.

¿Black?

-Mierda... – murmuro Remus un poco asustado de primero momento, enfoco su vista en el joven de ojos grises. -¿estas loco?

-Bueno, un poco- confeso Black sonriendo. Remus volteo la vista, intentando parecer no interesado, siendo que moría de ganas por saber que querría su molesto compañero de habitación.

Sentía la penetrante mirada de Black en su espalda, totalmente seguro de que no iría a ningún lado.

-¿No te interesa saber a que se debe este encuentro? – pregunto Black sintiéndose un poco ofendido por la indiferencia de Remus.  
-De todos modos lo vas a decir, ¿para que he de molestarme? – pregunto Remus sin mirar por ningún segundo los ojos de Black, concentrado en un punto lejano.  
Sirius cambio su vista hasta dirigirla hacia donde Remus miraba.

-¿Le estas mirando el trasero a Malfoy? – preguntó Black divertido, mientras se sentaba en el pasto enfrente de Lupin. Las mejillas del castaño se tiñeron de rojo al notar que aquel punto estaba enfocado directamente hacia donde Black se refería. Encaro al joven moreno, sintiendo que su rubor crecía ante aquella sonrisa. No una burlona, como acostumbraba a ver, sino una amistosa y divertida.  
-Entonces... ¿Qué me decías? – pregunto Remus cambiando rápidamente de tema, si quitar su tono de voz.

-Pues.. quería saber que por que no me has delatado- dijo Black ladeando su cabeza, sin dejar de mirar los ojos dorados de Remus que estaban sobre los de el.

-Ah... eso... – dijo Remus bajando la mirada y buscando desesperadamente la respuesta que no había podido encontrar en ese par de horas. –Yo....

-Nah! Que va, no me interesa...- confeso Black sonriendo a Remus.

Remus cerro los ojos un segundo y miro a Black .

-Bien, entonces, no tengo nada que hacer aquí....- dijo Remus, haciendo el intento de ponerse de pie, pero siendo detenido por el brazo de Black, obligándolo a volver a caer sentado sobre el pasto.

-No te vallas... – escucho como Black decía. En un tono de voz suave y que nunca antes había escuchado salir de esos rojizos labios. – Yo.. solo quería estar aquí, contigo, como si nunca nos hubiésemos llevado mal.

Remus se peñisco levemente con la mano que no quedaba a la vista de Black, y comprobó que no era uno de sus locos sueños, donde Black solía ser su empleada y era amable como en aquel momento.

-Estas loco – repitió por segunda vez en aquel momento Remus, dándose por vencido – No puedes aparentar que nunca ocurrido nada, siendo que yo nunca los he molestado. ¿Por qué lo haces? – pregunto Remus notando como Sirius palidecía levemente y se estremecía. ¿Por el viento?

La mirada del moreno se perdió mucho mas allá de aquél lugar, y de los ojos de Remus, quien comprendió, que no era el momento de responder esa pregunta.

Por segunda vez, Remus comenzó a pararse, y esta vez no fue detenido por los brazos de Black, quien volvió su vista lentamente hacia a Remus.  
Justo cuando Remus comenzaba a alejarse, la voz de Black lo hizo voltear por unos segundos.

-Por cierto! ¿Fue tu primer beso, verdad?

Remus paro en seco. ¿¡Que!?

Simplemente atino a correr.

Y alejarse lo mas posible de Black.

---------

_Oh my life_

_  
Is changing everyday_

_  
In every possible way_

_  
And oh my dreams_

_  
It's never quite as it seems_

_  
'Cause you're a dream to me, dream to me_

_---------_

**Notas de Autora**: Hulas! XD ¿Qué tas esta este chap? Pues, lo he encontrado poqutin FOME, pero bueno, son de esos capítulos qu no se pueden saltar. Esta vez me he demorado la nada en actualizar, así que no espero recibir ningún review de ese estilo xD.  
Ahhhh! Miiil gracias x los reviews! de veras ;;  
Song: La amo.... solo eso xD y que me pareció adecuada para este chap.


	6. Feeling this

**A D V E R T E N C I A : **Fanfic, con contenido **Yaoi/Slash**. Relación **Chico x Chico,** si no te gusta el tema, te pido porfis que te vallas.... no acepto reclamos.****

**D i s c l a i m e r : **Todo lo referente a Harry Potter pertenece a Rowling, yo solo me divierto escribiendo estas historias

**_- Dedica a mi linda sis Ana-San -_**

****

Fly me to the Moon 

-Por cierto! ¿Fue tu primer beso, verdad?

Remus paro en seco. ¿¡Que!?

Simplemente atino a correr.

Y alejarse lo mas posible de Black.

****

****

_4.- Feeling this Sintiendo esto_

Idiota.

Era la única palabra que cruzaba su mente en ese preciso momento, en el cual sus pies lo llevaban lo mas lejos posible de Black.  
La vergüenza era enorme.

Black, el beso...

¡Y para mas, lo confiesa!  
Por la mañana Remus solo había pensado que todas eran cosas suyas, quizás por alguna extraña razón sus labios sabían a Chocolate... no quería pensar lo que sabia que era cierto.

Que Black lo había besado.

¡Le había robado su primer beso!

Se detuvo en seco y apoyó un brazo sobre la fría pared del castillo, bajando la mirada e intentando recuperar el aliento.  
Era increíble, pero no era todo.

-...no pudo haberme gustado, solo fue un sueño, no sentí nada....- se repetía una y otra vez en un susurro solo audible para sus finos oídos de licántropo.

* * *

Observo al Lupino marcharse rápidamente, observando el fuerte color de sus mejillas.

-Esa jodida costumbre que tiene de morderse el labio.....- dijo Sirius, sintiendo el fresco aire mover sus cabellos. –Idiota...

----------

I got no regret right now (I'm feeling this)  
The air is so cold and low (I'm feeling this)  
Let me go in her room (I'm feeling this)

----------

Después de observar la delgada figura de Remus desaparecer tras las paredes del castillo, suspiro largamente y comenzó a caminar al campo de Quidditch.

Sus supociones eran ciertas. James estaba entrenando.

Observo a su amigo dar un par de vueltas en el aire hasta coger de manera espectacular la snicth dorada.

-Deja ya de lucirte, Potter! – grito Sirius con una sonrisa en el rostro al ver a James sobresaltarse un poco.  
Bajo de la escoba hasta encarar a Sirius.

-Y tu donde andabas?- pregunto James quitándose el sudor de la frente.

-Por ahí...- dijo Sirius cambiando la vista hacia otro lado- ¿A que hora es el castigo?

-Tenias que recordármelo... creo que a las 9 – dijo James frunciendo el ceño ante el recuerdo. – Luego le pregunto a Lupin.

-Ahá...

Comenzaron a andar hacia el castillo, debían entrar a su ultima clase, la hora de almuerzo ya había acabado.

-Almorzaste?- pregunto Sirius a James mientras este se cambiaba de ropa rápidamente.

-No tuve tiempo, no importa, luego como algo....- dijo James cuando estuvo casi listo- Vamos...

Siguieron su camino hasta el salón de defensas contra las artes oscuras, donde en la entrada, esperando al profesor, se podía observar a Snape conversando animadamente con Lupin.

Sirius apretó los puños y frunció los labios, no pasando desapercibido por James, quien sonrió débilmente.

Sirius se acerco un poco hasta la puerta, apoyando la espalda en la muralla, e intentado escuchar.

-De seguro que lo logras, has practicado – la voz de Snape se escuchaba "como siempre", con un pequeño toque de entusiasmo

¿De que hablaban?  
Sirius se acerco mucho mas hasta la pareja, estando a escasos metros de Lupin  
-Eso espero... la profesora Mcgonagall me ha dicho que seria lo mejor, para no estar tanto tiempo encerrado e los estudios y para relajarme....- Sirius se estremeció un poco ante lo suave y distinta que sonaba la voz de Lupin, en confianza con alguien.

¿Cómo podía confiar en ese grasoso de Snape?  
Acerco un poco mas la oreja...

_----------_

_Show me the way to bed (I'm feeling this)  
Show me the way you move (I'm feeling this)  
Fuck it, it's such a blur (I'm feeling this)  
I love all the things you do (I'm feeling this)_

_----------_

-Que crees que haces? – la voz de James le sobresalto pegando un pequeño saltito, se volteo encarando a su amigo, que lo observaba con una ceja alzada y una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Yo... yo estaba aquí, si... – contestó Sirius rápidamente, enrojeciéndose débilmente – No seas idiota! – contesto al ver como james miraba fijamente a la pareja conversar como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Al parecer ninguno noto la presencia de Sirius.

Observo por ultima vez a la pareja, mientras Lupin reía, antes de entrar al salón.

¿Creía que no lo veía?  
¡Sirius Black lo observaba descaradamente mientras mantenía su conversación con Severus!

Bufo con indignación y giro su rostro.

-Que pasa? – pregunto Snape ante el repentino gesto de Remus.

-Eh? No solo, tengo un poco de cansancio.... jeje – mintió Remus sonriendo a Snape.

-Ah bueno.... – dijo Snape cambiando su vista de lugar. - ¿Y a que hora es el castigo?

-A las 9, creo... – dijo Remus expresando su malestar ante el recuerdo- no quiero ir, menos si Potter está ahí-.

.-No pasa nada... solo, ignóralo..- aconsejo Snape notando la sonrisa en el rostro del rubio, y sonrojándose débilmente.

Luego de unos minutos entraron al salón, Remus suspiro al notar como Black se sentaba atrás de el, y sentir sus ojos grises pegados en su nuca.  
Suspiro.  
Era totalmente perturbador.

-¡Lo siento!

Remus se volteo. Observando como Lily estaba atrás de el, con la cabeza agachada, y temblando débilmente.

-Yo... fui una estúpida, no debí criticarte...- dijo Lily al alzar su vista y encontrarse sus ojos verdes con los de Remus, quien le sonrió.

-No digas eso, yo, actué como un idiota....- menciono Remus sin dejar su sonrisa. Luego, solo sintió los brazos de Lily alrededor de su cuello en un apretado abrazo.

Y se sentía un poco incomodo.

-Lily...- dijo alejándose un poco de la pelirroja – debo ir a las mazmorras, tu sabes, el castigo.

La pelirroja asintió dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda en señal de apoyo.  
-Tu vé tranquilo....

Camino tranquilamente por los pasillos, intentando llegar lo mas lento posible. Estaba seguro que aquella velada no seria del todo agradable.  
Sonrió con sarcasmo una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta.

No quería entrar.

-Entra de una vez.... – la desagradable voz de Potter llego hasta sus oídos, trayéndolo a la realidad. Suspiro antes de entrar detrás de su compañero de cuarto.

La sala estaba totalmente desarmada, calderos sucios en todos los rincones, restos de pociones por el piso, utensilios sucios....

-Mientras antes empecemos, antes terminaremos....- dijo Remus luego de arremangarse las mangas y comenzar a limpiar el caldero mas cercano.

Potter rió sarcásticamente e imito a Remus.

Un asomo de sonrisa paso por el rostro de Remus. Quizás, si ambos terminaban rápido, no tendría por que ser un castigo tan horrible. Es mas, llevaban mas de 10 minutos limpiando y Potter limpiaba totalmente en silencio en el extremo contrario a Remus.

-Que pasa con Sirius? – pregunto Potter de pronto, cortando el silencio.

Remus se sobresalto un poco y enfoco su vista hacia la delgada figura de Potter ¿Qué pasaba con Black?

-A que te refieres? – pregunto Remus desafiante.

-Pues, que anda muy raro ...- anuncio Potter con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Que tengo yo que ver con eso?- pregunto Remus perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

-Según yo... mucho...- dijo Potter misteriosamente.- Pienso que Sirius va detrás tuyo.

Remus quiso reír a carcajadas, pero solo se limito a soltar un débil risita.

Era lo mas estúpido que había escuchado en su vida.

_----------_

__

__

_Fate fell short this time  
Your smile fades in the summer  
Place your hand in mine  
I'll leave when I wanna_

_----------_

-De mi? Ja, debes estar bromeando...- dijo Remus sin saber porque sus mejillas se teñían débilmente de rosa.

-Lo vi, Lupin, Vi cuando Sirius te beso....- dijo Potter reentiendo su trabajo por un momento, para intimidar a Remus totalmente con su mirada. – Además, soy su mejor amigo, es obvio que se lo que le ocurre.

Un nudo en la garganta de Remus le impidió hablar.  
¿Los había visto?.....pero...

-pero yo no tuve nada que ver con eso- dijo notando sus mejillas arder...— y-yo estaba durmiendo.... Black se aprovecho...

-Puede ser.. en todo caso, no te he echado la culpa de nada ...- confeso Potter volviendo a su trabajo.

Remus lo siguió con la mirada un momento, hasta que suspiro largamente y siguió con su trabajo, sin dejar de sentir que un fuerte calor azotaba sus mejillas.

¿Black detrás de el? Quizás, eso explicaba todo.

-Por cierto... – por segunda vez la vos de Potter inundo el lugar.- Hoy has estado genial, el Capitán del equipo a dicho que tu tomaras el lugar que queda.

¿Cómo Potter sabia que el...?

-Ah si? – dijo Remus fingiendo indiferencia- Solo lo tomo para ocupar mis ratos libres...

-La vida de un licántropo no es fácil, verdad? – Sin siquiera notarlo, Remus rompió un pequeño frasquito al cual le estaba quitando los rastros de una poción, llenando toda su túnica del verdoso liquido.

-Mierda....- murmuro arto. Tomo el paño limpio que estuviera mas cerca suyo y limpio rápidamente su ropa, mientras Potter reía débilmente.

-De cualquier modo.... Sirius no sabe aun que entraras al equipo- comento Potter mientras terminaba de limpiar un caldero. Remus cambio su vista de lugar hasta los ojos avellana de Potter – Mañana veremos su reacción.

Remus apretó los dientes, sin duda, Potter se estaba convirtiendo aun peor que Black.

Era totalmente desagradable.

-Haz lo que quieras.... – dijo Remus concentrado en sus ocupaciones.

Sintió la sonrisa de James en un corto suspiro, rodó los ojos y termino de limpiar su lado.  
-Bueno, yo ya me voy....- anuncio Remus sin siquiera voltear a ver a james, quien al comenzar a protestar sintió la puerta cerrarse.

Los pasos sonaban sordos ante el silencio de aquélla noche en los oscuros pasillo de Hogwarts.

Remus suspiro.  
Quizás no había sido tan buena idea hacer la prueba para entrar al equipo, . pero... Mcgonagall tenia razón, debía ocupar su mente en otras cosas. Olvidar su odio hacia sus compañeros, despejarse de vez en cuando de las tareas, olvidar los días que quedaban para su transformación....

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba enfrente al retrato de la dama gorda. Dijo la contraseña y entro a la oscura sala común.  
En el sillón encontró la gordita y pequeña figura de Pettigrew acurrucado con un libro en su regazo. Pobre....

Comenzó a subir de a poco las escaleras, arrastrando los pies que parecían pesar demasiado, hasta llegar a la puerta con el cartel de "4 año" :  
Comenzó a girar la perilla hasta abrir un poco la puerta.

La habitación estaba iluminada totalmente, giro la vista para encontrarse a Black desnudo poniéndose con pereza el pijama. Giro la vista rápidamente sintiendo sus mejillas arder.  
-Lupin! ¿Qué mirabas? – pregunto Sirius luego de subirse los pantalones. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente a Remus hasta tocar con su mano uno de los hombros del licántropo.

-Idiota!! Fue sin querer....- dijo Remus a modo de disculpa. Giro su rostro para encontrase a lo ojos grises de Black mirándolo con un pequeña sonrisa. – No es gracioso, exhibicionista....

* * *

Salió de la ducha, con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, el cuerpo algo húmedo y el cabello negro, cayendo prolijamente por sus hombros, dejando caer algunas gotas a su paso. 

Arrojo la toalla a la cama quedando desnudo mientras buscaba su ropa en el baúl.  
¿A que hora pensaba volver James, y Lupin?  
Escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse, se volteo rápidamente al encontrar a Lupin mirando a otro lado con el rostro totalmente sonrojado.

Una hora mas tarde, solo se escuchaba la respiración de Lupin y de Sirius en la oscura habitación. Ambos habían preferido ir a acostarse ante de estar en una situación algo incomoda. Era la primera vez que estaban solo luego de hablar en el lago.  
Sirius sonrió.

Le había encantado la acción de Lupin de desesperación ante saber que el le había robado su primer beso.  
Y era especial. También había sido su primer beso.  
El primer beso de Sirius Black, con Lupin.... con Remus....

Con un licántropo.

Sonaba totalmente irónico.

La molesta luz de la mañana, inundaba sus ojos obligándolo a abrirlos.  
-Mierda.....- se dio vuelta en la cama quedando boca abajo.

-Arriba Sirius!! Hace un día hermoso!!! – la molesta voz de James interrumpió su paz, obligándolo a voltearse. – Apura, hoy será el primer entrenamiento del equipo de Quidditch y te recuerdo que eres uno de los golpea....

-Ya, ya ,ya! Calla! – grito Sirius levantándose y dirigiéndole una mirada de odio a james.- Lo siento... deja bañarme y bajo enseguida.  
Tras dejar a james observándolo, Sirius salió de la cama tirando la puerta de un portazo. Abrió la ducha y dejo que limpiara su cuerpo mientras se quedaba con la cabeza agachada intentando despertar totalmente.  
Quidditch....  
Entrenamiento....  
Sábado....  
¡El entrenamiento de Quidditch! Sirius espabilo de una vez abriendo los ojos, hoy era su primer entrenamiento desde que había entrado al equipo como golpeador, lo único que esperaba era que no lo regañaran.  
Se quito rápidamente el jabón del cuerpo para luego secarse, vestirse y coger a James de la mano, junto a su escoba en un rápido impulso de llegar pronto a los vestuarios.  
Llegaron a los vestuarios del equipo de Gryffindor, al parecer eran los únicos que aun no se cambiaban.

-Potter! Black! HACE 10 MINUTOS DEBERÍAN DE ESTAR AQUÍ! – grito el entrenador de Gryffindor, un chico alto y moreno de 6 año.  
-Lo siento, Sirius se quedo dormido....- dijo James como quien no quiere la cosa, recibiendo una mirada de Sirius,  
-Gracias...- susurro.  
-Bien pues primero que nada, quería que conocieran al nuevo golpeador, que acompañara a Black, fue escogido a ultima hora, pero no por eso es una persona mediocre.  
Sirius frunció el ceño, y eso que a el le había costado bastante conseguir el puesto...  
-Y quien es, donde esta?- pregunto Sirius mirando hacia todos lados.  
Un movimiento de capaz hizo que Sirius desviara su vista hacia la espalda de una chica alta y rubia, que jugaba como cazadora.  
-Lupin, Remus Lupin....- informo el capitán ante la sorpresa de Sirius.

**Notas de la autora**: Lo admito! He demorado mucho, y para mas no he quedado conforme con el capitulo, perdón Uoù..... Espero que el próximo se venga mejor.

La Canción: No tiene mucho que ver, pero bueno xD hehehe....  
MUCHISISISIMAS GRACIAS X LOS REVIEWS! SON LO MEJOR!

_¡hasta pronto!_

Revieww!!!O 


	7. Ridiculous thoughts

**A D V E R T E N C I A : **Fanfic, con contenido **Yaoi/Slash**. Relación **Chico x Chico,** si no te gusta el tema, te pido porfis que te vallas.... no acepto reclamos.

**D i s c l a i m e r : **Todo lo referente a Harry Potter pertenece a Rowling, yo solo me divierto escribiendo estas historias

**Fly me to the Moon**

-Y quien es, donde esta?- pregunto Sirius mirando hacia todos lados.  
Un movimiento de capaz hizo que Sirius desviara su vista hacia la espalda de una chica alta y rubia, que jugaba como cazadora.  
-Lupin, Remus Lupin....- informo el capitán ante la sorpresa de Sirius.

_7.- __Ridiculous thoughts_ .Pensamientos Ridículos

Sirius abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendido. Observo la delgada figura de Lupin atrás de aquella chica alta, apenas de veía, tenia el rostro agachado y parecía avergonzado. Observo a Sirius y su mirada cambio a una mas firme.  
-Black.. – dijo Lupin a modo de saludo. Sirius frunció ligeramente los labios. Y alzo la cabeza respondiéndole el saludo a Lupin.  
-Lo esencial es que formen una buena pareja y un buen equipo, de ustedes depende la seguridad del equipo en el partido, espero lo mejor de ustedes...- informo el capitán observando la fría mirada de Lupin.- Bien... las practicas comienzan desde pasado mañana.

Pero Sirius ya no escuchaba simplemente observaba a Lupin. Tendrían que compartir muchos entrenamientos, trabajar muy unidos en los partidos.  
¡Su día de suerte!  
.Sonrió de repente llamando la atención de James quien alzo una ceja y le dio un puntapié.  
-Y a ti que te .....? – pero no termina ya que la mirada de Sirius estaba perdida en Lupin y simplemente sonrió..

--------

_But you're gonna have to hold on. You're gonna have to hold on, / Pero tendrás que esperar. Tendrás que esperar,__  
You're gonna have to hold on, hold on, hold on. / Tendrás que esperar, esperar, esperar._

--------

Caminaba tranquilamente por los desolados pasillos del colegio de Magia y hechicería, a la vez que tarareaba una canción algo pasada y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.  
- Calabazas doradas  
El retrato de la dama gorda se abrió lentamente dejándole un espacio para entrar a la sala común.  
La sala esta llena de alumnos medio dormidos, algunos estudiando en los rincones, otros jugando partidas de ajedrez y otros simplemente coqueteando con sus parejas y haciendo cosas que Sirius encontraba totalmente, cursis.

Sentado en un sillón, con un libro en las piernas, los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro, estaba aquél chico de cabellos castaños, ojos dorados, figura delgada y carácter tan flácido, que le encantaba a Sirius.

Lupin estaba dormido con la lección a medio estudiar.

Comenzó a acercarse hasta sentarse a su lado, a escasos centímetros de el. Fijo sus ojos grises en las llamas calientes del fuego que se movían de un lado a otro. Para luego rodar los ojos hacia el chico que estaba a su lado. ¿despertarlo?

Sirius se comenzó a acercar hasta el hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Parecía tan suave. Acerco con cuidado su rostro hasta su oreja y con la mayor sutileza que pudo...

-LUPIN! – Sirius grito en el oído de Remus con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-MIERDA! - Lupin abrió los ojos pegando un pequeño saltito. Pestaño un par de veces acostumbrándose a la luz de la sala. Se restregó los ojos mientras intentaba acallar un bostezo, y fijo su vista dorada en el moreno.- Ah.... eres tu.

Sirius frunció el ceño, visiblemente molesto. Observo como Lupin intentaba no curvar una sonrisa.

-¿Esperabas a otra persona? –pregunto Sirius relajándose totalmente en el cómodo sillón frente al cálido fuego. Mientras ambos sentían un poco incómodos a una pareja de alumnos besarse en un rincón.  
-Si fuera así, no creo que sea de tu incumbencia...- aclaró Lupin con su voz, siempre tan fría. Sirius lo observo. El ceño levemente fruncido y había vuelto a centrar su vista en ese ancho volumen de "Bestias nocturnas" . Rió por lo bajo atrayendo la mirada de Lupin sobre si.  
-No eres muy disimulado ¿No crees? – dijo Sirius haciendo una ceñía con la cabeza hacia el libro. Remus alzo una ceja un tanto molesto, pero con una expresión burlesca en el rostro. – No creo que quieras que todos se enteren de tu triste secreto.  
¿Por qué Mierda había dicho eso?  
El sillón se hundió un poco y luego volvió a su volumen original, Lupin se había levantado del sillón con el rostro pálido y el ceño totalmente fruncido sin dirigirle ninguna mirada a Sirius.  
Sirius abrió sus labios e intento detener a Lupin con sus palabras, pero no fue capaz, Lupin se volteo y le dirigió una mirada de total odio, sus ojos dorados parecían atravesarlo y lo hacían sentirse totalmente arrepentido de sus palabras.

-Yo....

-idiota...- murmuro Lupin moviendo ligeramente los labios. Sirius simplemente lo observaba. No quería que se fuera. Y lo volvió a hacer. Antes de que se fuera, lo agarro por la mano.  
-Lo siento...

--------

_But you're gonna have to hold on. You're gonna have to hold on, / Pero tendrás que esperar. Tendrás que esperar,__  
You're gonna have to hold on, hold on, hold on. / __Tendrás que esperar, esperar, esperar._

--------

-Lo siento...

Remus pego un pequeño saltito. Ahí estaba ese total desconocido que le había robado un par de horas de sueño. Pidiéndole perdón, y hace unos segundo antes., insultándolo y haciéndolo sentir miserable. Ahí estaba, con sus ojos grises semi cerrados y un aire de total culpa. No podía negarse.  
Pero aun así, no pensaba quedarse.  
-Aun... aun sigues pensando en ese beso? – las palabras de Black cada vez parecían complicar mas el asunto, que comenzó como una conversación trivial, de temas tontos, comentarios sin sentimientos y asentimientos por parte del rubio. Se escucho el sonido de un ultimo beso y la pareja de unos minutos antes se fue cada uno por su lado, dejando solos a los confundidos Gryffindor en la sala común.  
-No te creo.... Black....- aseguro Remus aun con la mano de Black sosteniendo la suya, implorando sin palabras que se que quedase. Apretó los labios perdiendo su vista mas allá de esos ojos grises, tan intimidantes, tan transparentes y profundos.  
-Solo es atracción física, Lupin.... no ha sido una confesión de amor...- corrigió Sirius sonriendo a través de sus palabras. Remus lo sintió, sentía esa sonrisa arrogante, esa era la sonrisa de Black que tanto conocía, no aquélla amable que había estado en sus labios desde hace un tiempo, donde había estado tan confundido.  
-Lo se... yo puedo decir lo mismo...- confeso Lupin sintiendo como se sonrojaba levemente por su confesión. ¡Le estaba confesando a Black algo que ni siquiera se había atrevido a asegurarse el mismo! El hecho que le atraía...

El silencio reino por la sala unos minutos. Sirius semi sentado en el sillón, con su mano agarrada a la de Remus, y el Lupino parado dándole la espalda a Sirius, con su mano sobre la de Black y la mirada perdida en los cristales transparentes de la ventana.  
-No sabes besar...- le critico Black. Remus Alzo la cabeza y se volteo entrecerrando los ojos mientras maldecía solo con u n ligero movimiento de Labios.  
-Que mier...? – pregunto Remus observando otra vez aquella sonrisa orgullosa de Black. Burlesca, se estaba burlando de el, como ya estaba acostumbrado, solo que esta vez, no lo iba a dejar pasar. – ¡Yo estaba dormido!  
-Ah si? Como es entonces que te acuerdas...? – pregunto Black ladeando la cabeza unos pocos centímetros y apoyándola en su hombro, teniendo una mejor vista del rostro enojado e incrédulo de Remus, que abría y cerraba la boca un par de veces. Black se levanto del sofá sin perder por ningún segundo contacto con la vista del Lupino. Su mano aun sujeta a la del licántropo, e inconscientemente ambos con sus dedos entrelazados.  
Remus estaba esperando a Sirius, sabia lo que haría, era tan malditamente obvio que llegaba a ser tedioso.  
-Cobarde...- susurro Remus antes de cerrar los ojos, taparle con su mano libre los ojos a Black y juntar sus labios fríos con los del moreno, haciendo una mayor presión sobre sus dedos entrelazados.  
Sabia que Black había abierto los ojos sorprendido, sintió sus pestañas largas, unas débiles cosquillas en su mano, su respiración chocando contra su rostro y los labios de Sirius respondiéndole ansioso a ese beso que parecía tan estúpido como por el motivo que los había llevado, como que hace unos minutos nunca hubieran pensado en eso, y que simplemente ambos lo necesitaban, que se habían limitado a hacerlo.

Luego de probarlo aquélla noche, en un beso robado, parecía totalmente necesario volver a hacerlo.  
Y Remus entonces supo que Sirius no le había mentido, lo había besado aquélla noche, sentía la misma agradable sensación que aquel sueño La misma calidez en su cuerpo y el mismo sabor que esa vez estaba mezclado con el tedioso del chocolate.  
Ahora simplemente sabia entre una mezcla de menta y vainilla.

Deslizo su mano que estaba en los –ahora- cerrados ojos de Sirius, deslizándola por todo su suave rostro , bajando por sus hombros, llegando hasta la nuca y profundizando el beso.  
Black se arrepentiría de sus palabras.  
No era un beso tierno, lento ni lleno de sentimientos, mas bien era algo rápido, cada uno intentaba llevar el control sobre el otro. Remus tenia una gran ventaja.  
Con sus dientes mordió ligeramente los labios de Black y sin previo aviso introdujo su lengua descaradamente, buscado la de su compañero.

Sirius abrió sus ojos de golpe, totalmente sorprendido por la acción del Lupino, quien entreabrió sus ojos para observar la cara de perplejidad de Black, para luego volver a cerrarlos e intentar buscar la lengua de su sorprendido compañero. Ahí estaba, cálida como la imaginaba, tan húmeda como llegaba a ser obvio y posible, la suya sobre la de Sirius, jugando con ella y enredándose desesperadamente.  
Se separaron unos segundos en busca de aire.

-Retiro lo dicho -aseguro Black y esta vez, el invadió de un solo golpe la boca de Remus...

Ya era mas que suficiente, con sus brazos alejo a Black tanto, hasta que sus bocas tuvieron que necesariamente separarse,, Remus se paso la lengua por los labios, sintiendo por ultima vez el sabor de Black en su boca.  
-N-no te emociones...- dijo Remus respirando entrecortadamente, y observando la mirada fría de Black sobre el.

Sirius sonrió ligeramente y comenzó a alejarse de Remus, dejándolo totalmente solo en la sala común. Remus lo observo hasta que se hubo ido por las escaleras, y solo entonces se permitió un momento para tocarse los labios y hacer una mueca de disgusto con la nariz.  
Suspiro profundamente, botando el aire por la boca de forma entrecortada, se dejo caer en el sillón de una forma un poco desastrosa y se paso las manos por la cara, aplastándose el pelo inconscientemente.

-¿Qué Mierda he hecho?

No entendía porque había hecho semejante cosa. No era por llamar la atención, era porque....

¡Porque debía demostrarle a Sir...a BLACK de lo que era capaz!

No quería quedar mal delante de nadie, menos de el.

¿Verdad? ¿Verdad que esa era la única razón?

----------

_Twister, oh, I shouldn't have trusted in you. / __Tornado, oh, No debería de haber confiado en ti.__  
Twister, oh, a na na na. It's not gonna happen, no / . __Tornado, oh, a na na na. Ya no va a suceder, no.  
You're not gonna make fun of me, / No vas a reírte de mí,  
Happen now, na na na na. / Suceder ahora, na na na na._

----------

Subió las escaleras, sabiendo que Lupin no se había movido desde la posición que lo había visto por ultima vez.

La habitación estaba repleta de una total oscuridad, de la cual estaba agradecido. No quería entrar y que James lo llenara de preguntas que no deseaba contestar, ni ahora ni nunca.

Cosas así como ¿Qué Hacías? ¿por qué?  
¿Por qué? Eso ni siquiera el lo sabia, y era precisamente lo que mas necesitaba saber.

Es decir, lo tenia mas que asumido, estaba tras Lupin, el chico era bonito y todo, pero tenia uno de esos caracteres. Y si se decía la verdad a si mismo, se daría cuenta que aquello era lo que mas le gustaba del castaño.

¿Por qué Lupin lo había besado?

Había sentido que ese había sido mas que un beso para demostrarle algo.

Se dejo caer en su cama y sin siquiera molestarse de quitarse la ropa, arroparse o cerrar las cortinas fue cerrando los ojos e intentando quedarse dormido.

¿Verdad que Lupin lo hacia por mas de un motivo?

O mas bien, eso era lo que quería creer.

----------

_I feel alright and I cried so hard, The ridiculous thoughts, oh. / Me siento muy bien y llore intensamente, los pensamientos ridículos, oh.__  
I feel alright, alright, alright... Ah, I should have lied, / Me siento muy bien, bien, bien… Ah, Debería haber mentido,  
But I cried so hard, The ridiculous thoughts, ah. / Pero llore intensamente, Los pensamientos ridículos, ah.  
I should have lied, have lied, have lied, have lied. / Debería haber mentido, mentido, mentido, mentido.  
But you're gonna have to hold on. / Pero tendrás que esperar._

-----------

**T h e C r a n b e r r I e s - R I d I c u l o u s t h o u g h t s**

**Nota de Autora:** Hi! Esta vez no he demorado tanto, y es curioso, la vez que menos motivada estoy, menos me he demorado, a pesar de todas las pruebas que tengo.

Aver.... este capitulo ha sido bastante, eje, digamos, lleno de acción xDD ¿No era lo que queríais? Pues es una manera de dar las gracias x el apoyo y a la vez pedirles perdón por demorar siempre tanto en actualizar.

No penséis que el fic esta apunto de terminar, NO , es mas, le queda MUCHO! He dejado muchas cosas de largo y me he dedicado mucho a sentimentalismos xD

**AVISO: **Pues... aver... xD esque la ultima vez, recibí 8 Reviews.. siempre me daba un limite de mínimo 1 para continuar... y este es un chap de advertencia. No me gusta hacer esto, pero tampoco quiero escribir para poca gente, ya que de veras me cuesta mucho hacerme el tiempo. Así que no voy a continuar el fic si no recibo al menos 10 reviews. Se que es tonto, pero intenten ponerse en mi lugar.

Mil disculpas a la gente que siempre me lee y me sigue TT

**AVISO PARA _Miluzinha _**_Hola guapa! Primero que nada, muchas gracias x leer mi historia O.  
Segundo, me hace mucha ilusión que quieras traducir mi historia, y te doy el permiso!!!!.. Obviamente, Hehé. Perdona por no contactarte por tu mail, pero cuando lo mandaba el maldito hotmail me decía que estaba mala la dirección o.oU.  
Pues, eso! XD Muchas gracias otra vez.! Besitos!_

**La canción! : **Siii! XD han vuelto mis traducciones , hehe, era tan característico de mis fics, que me daba pena ver este fic y que en algunos chaps no estuvieran. Pues esto pasa cuando tengo mil cosas que hacer y justamente me llega la señora inspiración o.oU y el ocio tb hehehe. Mñana ya veran lo mal que me va uOù.  
Pues, volviendo al tema xD solo que me encanta esta canción, y que me pareció bastante apropiada.

**Review Please!!!! ;O;**


	8. Alive

**A D V E R T E N C I A : **Fanfic, con contenido **Yaoi/Slash**. Relación **Chico x Chico,** si no te gusta el tema, te pido porfis que te vallas.... no acepto reclamos.

**D i s c l a i m e r : **Todo lo referente a Harry Potter pertenece a Rowling, yo solo me divierto escribiendo estas historias

**Fly me to the Moon**

¿Por qué Lupin lo había besado?

Había sentido que ese había sido mas que un beso para demostrarle algo.

Se dejo caer en su cama y sin siquiera molestarse de quitarse la ropa, arroparse o cerrar las cortinas fue cerrando los ojos e intentando quedarse dormido.

¿Verdad que Lupin lo hacia por mas de un motivo?

O mas bien, eso era lo que quería creer.

_7.- __Alive Vivo_

Una total oscuridad. Era lo único que podía ver. Párpados cerrados, cuerpo relajado, y la respiración tan lenta como era posible.  
Sintió el ruido de una cama a su lado, y luego unos poco delicados pasos sobre el suelo.

El sonido de las cortinas abrirse, y el sol pegándole en la cara. ¿No había cerrado sus cortinas la noche pasada?  
-EY!! – se tapo la cara con los brazos y entrecerró los ojos acostumbrándose a la luz.-¿Qué crees que haces, Lupin?

El rubio volteo la vista hasta Sirius, no mostraba nada, simplemente esa mirada de desinterés que siempre demostraba ante el.  
Como si la noche pasada, no le hubiera dado el mejor beso de todos los que había recibido en su vida.

Bueno, en realidad, nadie mas lo había besado, ¡Pero definitivamente ese no era el punto!

-Que no ves?- pregunto Lupin sin mucho anime- abro las cortinas, si no te has enterado, ya pasan de las 12..  
Sirius sufrió un pequeño colapso ante esas palabras. ¿Las doce? ¿Y el entrenamiento? ¿Y James?

Remus se quedo observándolo unos segundos y tras recordar vagamente la noche anterior, hizo un enorme esfuerzo por que sus mejillas no se tiñeran de rojo. Volteo el rostro y tras coger una toalla que había dejado encima de su cama, se encerró en el baño.

¿Cómo rayos podía actuar tan normal?

EL agua fría le caía por el cuerpo. Mientras intentaba despertar del todo. Y par mas, se queda totalmente dormido. Por lo menos era fin de semana... y no tenia ningún compromiso.

Excepto...

¡Quidditch!  
El entrenador los mataría... a ambos.

----------

_Everyday is a new day / Cada día es un nuevo día  
I'm thankful for every breath I take / Estoy agradecido por cada respiración que hago  
I won't take it for granted / No lo tomaré por concedido  
So I learn from my mistakes / Pues aprendo de mis errores  
It's beyond my control, sometimes it's best to let go / Está mas allá de mi control, a veces es mejor dejar que se vaya  
Whatever happens in this lifetime / Cualquier cosa que suceda en esta vida  
So I trust in love / Pues confío en el amor  
You have given me peace of mind / Tu me has dado paz en mi mente_

-----------

-Maldita sea! Todo es tu culpa!!

Ambos golpeadores del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, corrían por los habitados pasillos de aquélla mañana de sábado, arrollando a varios estudiantes que caminaban tranquilamente en el día de descanso. Con una tostada en la mano, o simplemente charlando  
-Mi culpa? Yo he despertado antes que tu... – protesto Lupin, susurrando en voz baja, mas para si, que para Black.

Sirius frunció en ceño, mientras ambos doblaban una esquina rápidamente, con las escobas al hombro, y el equipo ya puesto. ¿Es que acaso Lupin nunca le protestaría nada? ¿Siempre lo ignoraría?

Al estar frente a la puerta de los camerinos, ambos entraron al mismo tiempo por la puerta.

-Mierda, sale Lupin...- gruño Sirius haciendo fuerza hacia delante con el cuerpo, Lupin sonrió y salió delicadamente dejando a Sirius caer hacia delante por su mismo impulso.

-Lo siento, Black...- pronuncio Remus con un toque de malicia y otro de inocencia.

Sirius se levanto del suelo, mientras se limpiaba la barbilla, sin quitarle sus ojos grisáceos a Lupin, que cambio su rostro a uno mucho mas serio. Repentinamente Sirius esquivo su mirada y siguió caminando, arreglándose el bolso sobre el hombro.

Remus sonrió una vez que se hubo marchado unos metros. Pero aun así, se sintió bastante culpable. No porque Sirius actuara siempre así con el, debía imitarle.

Una vez que llego al campo de Quidditch y de escuchar el discurso que les dio el entrenador a el y a Black sobre la responsabilidad, Remus se disculpo sinceramente y prometió no retrasarse mas.

-Eso espero, Lupin...- dijo el entrenador sin llegar a ser duro. Luego cambio su mirada hacia Sirius que conversaba animadamente con james. – Y tu?

Sirius lo observo fríamente y se encogió de hombros.

-De acuerdo, lo siento...- dijo Sirius y se volvió para contestar una pregunta de james.

El entrenador frunció el celo y negó con la cabeza mientras se alejaba de la pareja para dirigirse al equipo en general.

-De acuerdo, tendremos un entrenamiento general... el próximo partido será contra Revenclaw el mes entrante, así que espero que se esfuercen lo máximo posible, recuerden que si volvemos a perder, quedaremos descalificados de la copa.

Todos asintieron e instintivamente comenzaron a subir a sus escobas. El sonido del silbato los llevo a todos hacia los aires. Remus observo como Sirius lo miraba fijamente, y cambiaba rápidamente su mirada al notar que lo había atrapado. Sonrió vagamente

-Voy a soltar las Bludger! – anuncio el Capitán desde el suelo. Remus asintió levemente y al visualizar la Bludger en el aire, comenzó su trabajo.

Diez minutos luego de que soltaran todas las pelotas, Remus ya estaba exhausto, las malditas Bludger no dejaban de atacar a los jugadores, y Sirius no ayudaba mucho que digamos.

-Mierda....-murmuro Remus al notar que una iba peligrosamente hacia James y Sirius estaba totalmente distraído con "Quien-sabe-que-cosa" . Se inclino un poco en su escoba para poder llegar a tiempo y ganar velocidad, pero al parecer James había notado la presencia de la pelota, ya que la esquivo fácilmente y al pasar cerca de Remus susurro:

-Puedo protegerme solo, gracias

Y Remus detesto el tono vanidoso y burlesco de su voz.

-Lupin, Black! Quédense unos minutos, por favor....

* * *

-Genial...- murmuro sarcásticamente James, mientras caminaba solo hacia las duchas.

El Capitán del equipo los llamo a ambos. Remus suspiro, lo único que quería era largarse pronto para tomar una ducha fría y luego irse a su cuarto junto a un buen libro.

Volteo la vista y observo a Sirius levantarse del suelo y caminar hacia el y el Capitán. Y le dirigió una pequeña mirada que no paso desapercibida por el Gryffindor mas grande.

-Bien... necesito que se coordinen mas, y que tu, Black, pongas mas atención en el partido....

-¡Que? Pero...

-Nada de peros, te vi varias veces volando al sentido totalmente contrario de las Bludgers, Lupin tuvo que correr bastante- recalco el capitán dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Remus y haciendo bufar a Sirius. Remus de sonrojo débilmente sin perder su rostro serio.

-Bien... nos vemos pasado mañana....

Ambos chicos se echaron la escoba al hombro y comenzaron a caminar hacia las duchas a una distancia bastante grande. Remus comenzaba ya a sentir frió de la transpiración helada pegada a su cuerpo. Debía darse prisa si quería estudiar un poco.

Apresuro la marcha y paso a Black unos metros.

Ya no quedaba nadie en los vestuarios, dejo su escoba apoyada en la pared y comenzó a sacarse la polera, cuando entro Black.. Remus dejo lo que estaba haciendo, dejando su polera a su lado y se quedo observando a Black en la entrada que se había quedado parado y observándolo detenidamente. Remus esquivo su mirada y continuo con lo suyo, al igual de Black.

Ya ni siquiera le importaba mucho que viera sus numerosas cicatrices. ¿Qué tenia que ocultar?

Se rasco debajo de la barbilla antes de sacarse la ultima prenda y entrar a la ducha dejando colgada su toalla de la puerta.

Se sentía demasiado incomodo con la presencia de Black a tan solo un metros mas allá. Por primera vez desde la mañana, se permitió un gesto de debilidad. Ya se estaba cansando de ese molesto juego que estaba levando con Black. Era demasiado difícil aparentar que no sentía nada, siendo que las emociones lo embriagaban con la presencia del moreno.

* * *

Se sentó en una de las largas sillas del vestuario, mientras sentía el agua de la ducha continua aun encendida. Había entrado después que Lupin y este aun no salía. Comenzó a vestirse mientras botaba al aire que había contenido inconscientemente en los pulmones mientras había estado observando la ducha.

-Idiota...-murmuro bajito, al tiempo que terminaba de abrocharse el cierre del fino pantalón negro de mezclilla, la ducha se abrió y Lupin salió con el cabello mojado, y la toalla atada a la cintura. Sirius sufrió un pequeño aumento de temperatura. ¡Vamos, qué solo tenia 13 años!

Se aclaro la garganta, llamando inconscientemente la mirada fría de Lupin sobre el. El le respondió la mirada, con la misma frialdad. ¡Mierda! Necesitaba acercarse a Lupin...

El rubio bajo la vista mientras buscaba sus pantalones en el bolso. Se puso tranquilamente los bóxer y luego los pantalones dejándolos desabrochados mientras buscaba su camisa.

-¿¿Black? Que haces...?- pregunto Lupin, quien cambió su vista hacia su derecha, encontrándose sorpresivamente, a pocos centímetros de su rostro, el perfecto perfil del Gryffindor.

Observo como Lupin comenzaba a tensarse, cada vez mas, y como su delgado rostro tomaba un color carmesí, sin olvidarse de abandonar su semblante serio y sereno. Aparentando no sentir nada con su presencia.  
Porque Sirius lo notaba, o mas bien lo presentía. Intentaba aparentar que no sentía nada, siendo que tenia lo mismos sentimientos que el.  
O al menos de eso e intentaba convencer.

-----------

_I feel so alive for the very first time / Me siento tan vivo por primera vez  
I can't deny you / No puedo negarte  
I feel so alive / Me siento tan vivo  
I feel so alive for the very first time / Me siento tan vivo por primera vez  
And I think I can fly / Y creo que puedo volar_

-----------

-No sabes cuanto odio.... a la gente mentirosa consigo misma... Lupin- susurro Sirius demasiado cerca de su rostro, haciendo chocar su cálido aliento en la oreja del Lupino, quien dejo caer la camisa sobre la silla, y alzo una ceja a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿A que quieres llegar con eso? - le pregunto Lupin permitiéndose una pequeña, pero insinuante sonrisa, que hizo que el corazón de Sirius pegara un saltito.

-A lo mismo que estas pensando, Idiota...- insinuó Sirius ampliando su sonrisa, sin evitar ocultar su sonrojo. Tomo con su mano derecha la barbilla de Remus, y la otra la deslizo suavemente a su delgada cintura.

Lupin permaneció con su siempre, rostro sereno, sin mostrar ninguna emoción. Pero cuando Sirius tomo su barbilla con su mano, cerro los ojos y comenzó a negar con la cabeza. Sirius apretó ligeramente sus labios extrañado. Aburrido de tantos rodeos abrió su boca unos milímetros y la acerco a la del rubio, quien se paso la lengua tranquilamente sobre sus labios secos.  
Sirius rozo suavemente sus labios con los del Lupin, y los lamió lentamente. Justo en el momento en que pensaba juntar nuevamente sus labios, Remus aparto la mano que Sirius había apoyado en sui barbilla con un pequeño manotazo y escapo del brazo de Sirius que lo agarraba –esta vez- posesivamente de la cintura.

Sirius bufo bastante molesto. ¿Qué ocurría ahora?

-No se a que quieres llegar, Black.... pero no estoy dispuesto a entrar en tu estúpido juego – advirtió Lupin volteando y observando los profundos ojos grisáceos de Sirius – Y si aun no te has dado cuenta. No me gustas.

Sirius sintió como un pequeño liquido pasaba lentamente por su cargante, recorriéndola, y caía en el lugar mas doloroso de todos.

¿Q-que?

-----------

_I feel so alive for the very first time / Me siento tan vivo por primera vez  
I can't deny you / No puedo negarte  
I feel so alive / Me siento tan vivo  
I feel so alive for the very first time / Me siento tan vivo por primera vez  
And I think I can fly / Y creo que puedo volar_

-----------

-Maldito Licántropo....- Murmuro Sirius en un tono bastante audibles sobretodo para el Lupino quien terminaba en esos momentos de ponerse la camisa, tras dirigirle una mirada de desinterés a las palabras de Sirius. -¡Mierda! ¡Deja de una maldita vez de hacerte el desinteresado!- grito Sirius totalmente arto de la actitud de Remus.

-Lo siento...- murmuro Remus con una sonrisa sarcástica, antes de coger su bolso y abandonar el vestuario.

-Idiota...-susurro Sirius sentándose en la larga banca y escondiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos.

----------

_Everyday is a new day / Cada día es un nuevo día  
I'm thankful for every breath I take / Estoy agradecido por cada respiración que hago  
I won't take it for granted / No lo tomaré por concedido  
So I learn from my mistakes / Pues aprendo de mis errores  
It's beyond my control, sometimes it's best to let go / Está mas allá de mi control, a veces es mejor dejar que se vaya  
Whatever happens in this lifetime / Cualquier cosa que suceda en esta vida  
So I trust in love / Pues confío en el amor  
You have given me peace of mind / Tu me has dado paz en mi mente_

-----------

-La constelación que esta mas cercana a la luna recibe el ....

La voz de la profesora iba guiando a los alumnos, quienes al escuchar las palabras iban buscando con sus telescopios la estrella o constelación que indicaban y luego tomaban notas en sus cuadernos.  
Remus no se perdía ningún detalle e iba intentando memorizar la ubicación de cada una a la vez que iba escribiendo. Y para ser sincero, le encantaba la materia.

Le ayudaba a distraerse de todos sus problemas, ya que si o si debía estar siguiendo las instrucciones de la profesora, no era como en historia de la magia, donde todos los alumnos sufrían de tener que pensar en algo para no quedarse dormidos, aunque a muchos no les importaba. Y era su gran dilema, no pensar en sus cosas, no dar vuelta a nada, y no pensar mas de lo necesario, si era así, sus decisiones eran demasiado rebuscadas. Prefería ser un poco mas espontáneo. Aunque no lo pareciera.

-El Can Mayor es una de las constelaciones mas impresionantes....

Puede que de vez en cuando se arrepintiera de sus acciones, mas bien, casi siempre. La inseguridad era una de sus peores cualidades. Por ello, ahora intentaba pensar menos las cosas y actuar deliberadamente, pero aun así, no todo parecía ser perfecto.  
El Gran Problema....

-... se caracteriza por la brillante Sirius....

Black.  
Remus comenzó a prestar atención nuevamente a la profesora.  
Repaso las palabras un par de veces en su mente, mientras su ceño se arrugaba notoriamente.  
¿Sirius? ¿Del Can mayor?  
Sus ojos se abrieron exageradamente ante la explicación de la profesora. ¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo había sido tan imbesil?

-...se caracteriza por la brillante Sirius, más conocida como la Estrella del Perro, el elemento más brillante del cielo....

Ahora. Ahora entendía muchas cosas que olvido por mas de 9 Meses.  
Una estúpida Profecía.  
Sirius, una estrella, la mas brillante de la constelación del Can Mayor.  
¡Imposible!

-...Sirius está sólo a 8,7 años de la Tierra. Su gran luminosidad se debe también a que es ....

Pero Remus ya no ponía atención en las explicaciones de la profesora. Trago saliva dificultosamente y comenzó a rodar los ojos hacia su izquierda, donde un par de puesto mas allá estaba Black, luciéndose sobre que Él, era la estrella mas brillante del cielo.

Remus volvió la vista y comenzó a buscar con el telescopio. Y era demasiado Obvio.

Con sus dos manos se cubrió la cara intentando tranquilizarse. Lo único que deseaba en ese incomodo momento, donde su corazón latía a una velocidad asombrosa, era que la clase terminara de una buena vez.

Necesitaba revisar viejos papeles

Con mas exactitud, necesitaba encontrar esa profecía.

Y rogaba con todas sus fuerzas que estuviese equivocado, que no fuese una estrella.  
Porque aunque le costase admitirlo, sabia que era Sirius.

-----------

**P O D - A l i v e **

**Nota de Autora:** ¡Ok! Sip!; Otro chap mas. Y ya un reclamen xD Me he demorado bastante poco comparado con otras veces. Salí de todos los exámenes y aunque no lo crean... me fue mal. Pero en fin, aun así pasé .

El chap estuvo tranquilo, ya retome la famosa profecía que me tenia bastante alterada .Me había centrado mucho en ellos y había dejado de lado todo el rollo.  
Pues, lo del Can mayor y todo eso, es información real o.oUU Muchas gracias a la pag esa xD y pues, yo pensaba que la estrella se llamaba Sirio, pero no, Sirius, tal cual, así que mejor para Lupin xD.

Veo que hubo algunas personas molestas con el tema de los Reviews. Pues, haber, primero que nada.

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MILES DE GRACIAS A TODOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** Juro que me hizo mucha ilusión el numero de Reviews, y eso me obligaba todos los días avanzar un poquito mas por mucho trabajo que me costara.

Por algunos comentarios, yo simplemente me defiendo con el hecho de que me esta costando bastante seguir este Fic, y enserio quiero terminarlo.

Segundo, Lo hago porque quiero, pero lo hago para que la gente lo lea y me digan sus opiniones por eso pido Reviews, y por eso lo publico, pues si no fuese así, me guardo el Fic , aun así disfruto escribiéndolo y se lo paso solamente a los mas cercanos.  
Pero aun así pido perdón a las personas que se sintieron ofendidas. No era la intención.

XDD Pero veeen! Que si amenazo llegan Reviews! Y la autora esta feliz! XD Esque ese era uno de mis dilemas, yo sabia que había mas de 8 personas leyendo el fic, pero a muchos les daba pereza dejar Reviews. Pues déjenme decirles que es lo único que yo recibo a cambio ;O; Vuestro apoyo. Y también me encantan las criticas.

**La canción! **: Nada que ver con el tema o.oU simplemente, me gusta la canción xD. Pues eso, nada que decir.

**Ohhh! Please!! Send me Review! ------------!!**


End file.
